Haunted by the Future
by Aiden Draco Malfoy
Summary: Third part in the Haunted Series. Full Summary Inside.
1. Time for the rest of our lives, pt 1

**A/N: Soo here's the third story. D; This first chapter is actually split into two parts, because I wanted your reactions to this part of the story before I go sending the rest of it your way! The raiting on this has gone down to a T. Sorry if that makes some of you sad, but this is pretty innocent compared to the others. LoL. Ok, so I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

**Summary:**

**Danny and Tonya are finally married. Life seems almost perfect for the both of them. There's a new surprise in store for them! They have a little one on the way! However as always in Tonya and Danny's relationship, something has to come and cause a bump in their road. Will this bump be the biggest bump of all and destroy everything they've worked for, or will the happy couple pull through?**

**Time for the rest of our lives Pt. 1**

**Chapter 1**

I picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. It rang and rang then finally a deep Bolton voice picked up. My heart jumped a bit until I realized that it was just a recording. I furrowed my eyebrows and hung up. Then I dialed a different number and smiled when a real voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Tom, it's Tonya; is Danny with you? He's not answering his phone." Tom could sense that I was getting worried and gave a little reassuring laugh.

"Yeah hun, don't worry, he's right here." I heard loud music playing in the background and people laughing. The music got louder as I guess Tom was walking the phone to Danny and I heard him mumble something. Then the same Bolton accent from earlier came onto the line.

"Hey babe." I felt relieved to hear his voice but quickly changed.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I demanded right away.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it. The music is kind of loud in here." With each word he said my heart melted. I was still angry at him for not answering his phone, but his voice always did that to me.

"So I guess you guys are out clubbing again then?" He knew it irritated me a bit when they went out drinking and clubbing, but that was their life; they always did it and they would always do it.

"Yes honey, but don't worry we're being good. I've only had two drinks tonight, I swear." Just then I heard a girl laugh close to the phone.

"Danny Jones, are you dancing with another girl?" I sat up on my bed, beginning to get angry.

He sighed into the phone. "Yes I was, but now I'm not. It was only one quick dance."

"One quick dance? It sounds like it's more than just one quick dance."

"Tonya honey we've discussed this before. You said I could go out and dance with a few girls as long as I kept it PG, and I am so don't worry."

"Well it sounds like she's a little close for PG." I was getting close to tears and Danny sensed that.

"Tonya, baby, why are you getting so upset? You've never gotten upset over me dancing with a girl before. Besides, she's just one of the tech girls that are on tour with us. She knows I'm married and you've met her before."

"Who is she Danny?" I demanded.

"Rachel, you know the blonde one?" I went through all of the girls that I knew who worked tech for the boys. The girl's face came into my mind and I began to feel myself calm down. I remembered her; she was a nice girl and always told me how cute Danny and I were together. She also said that she would keep an eye on him for me while they were on tour.

Danny took my moment of silence to mean that I didn't believe him. He must have mouthed something to the guys because a moment later Dougie's voice came onto the phone.

"Tonya hun, don't worry, he was just dancing with Rachel and that's the only time he's danced all night I swear." I smiled at the sound of Dougie's voice then laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know its ok. Thanks Doug. Could you put my husband back on the phone please?"

"Sure." I heard the phone being passed again and then Danny's voice come back over the phone.

"I'm sorry Tonya I didn't mean to upset you really. Next time I won't dance with anyone if it upsets you that much. I mean I'll only dance with Tom, Harry, or Dougie if that makes you feel better." I could tell that he felt really guilty for dancing; and that made me feel really guilty for getting mad.

"No Danny I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. You were right, we have had this discussion before and you can dance with girls as long as you don't do anything else. I've just been really moody lately and I don't know why." Placing my hand on my stomach I smiled. Actually that was a lie, I did know why.

"Well maybe it's getting close to your time of the month or something. But really I am sorry for upsetting you." The sincerity in his voice made me tingle all over.

"Yeah it could be that. I just really miss you Danny and I can't wait until you come home." I felt like crying again but I held back my tears.

He spoke softly into the phone. "Don't worry baby; we'll be home the day after tomorrow. Then we get to spend some nice long months together just the two of us." The though of what we could do in the next few months ran through my mind causing me to smile.

"Yeah I know, but those two days seem like forever."

"I'll be there sooner than you think." I closed my eyes and listened to Danny talk. For the past four months I've only had short telephone conversations with Danny and that was all. He had been on another UK tour and they all had been very busy.

"Oh, I forgot, I have a surprise for you when you get home." I said excitedly rubbing my hand over my stomach.

"Oh a surprise, what is it. Tell me." He sounded like a little kid waiting to open a gift.

"You'll just have to wait and see when you get home." I heard him pout into the phone which caused my smile to widen.

"Well poo, I really can't wait to come home then. I hope it's something really good." He whispered that last part into the phone. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't worry it is." He probably thought I meant the same thing as him, but he was wrong.

"Well hey honey sorry I have to cut this short, but we were hanging out with Son of Dork tonight and James is a little drunk and trying to take off his clothes, so I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow ok."

"Alright; I just wanted to call so I could hear your voice anyways. But I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll call you as soon as we get off stage ok. We have a gig at around noon and it should last until about two or three, so I'll call you then ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. I love you Danny."

"And I love you too Tonya, with all my heart." My heart fluttered at this. We both said bye and hung up. I placed the phone back on the charger and lay back in bed; my arm going back to my stomach.

"Don't worry honey; your daddy will be home soon." I said to my stomach before I turned out the light.


	2. Time for the rest of our lives, pt 2

* * *

**Time for the Rest of our Lives pt.2**

**McFly**

A little over two years ago Danny and I, after a chain of various events, got together. About a year after that Danny proposed to me on a talk show in Japan, Kind of like how Harry did to Eli only mine wasn't on my birthday and mine was on television front of a couple hundred audience members and thousands of viewers. Then last February 13th , almost seven months ago Danny and I got married. It was the happiest day of my life. All of my friends were there, and so were Jason and Asha. Asha had transferred to a school in London during her freshman year, that way she and Dougie could be a bit closer together. Jason still lived in Phoenix, however he didn't live alone. His girlfriend Becca had moved in with him around January of 2009 and not long after that they got engaged and were married that following May. All of us seemed to have finally branched off and started to form families. Eli married Harry on January 1st of 2009 and they are expecting their second child soon. Tom and Gia tied the knot on August 14th 2009 and just like me, Gia is four months pregnant. Only the thing is she has told Tom that she is pregnant, where I'm waiting for my husband to return home so I can tell him in person. That's why I had been so moody to him lately. My raging hormones keep making me do things that I don't mean to do.

All of us, including Asha, are yearning to see our husbands and boyfriend. Eli, who's very hormonal at the moment, is about to go crazy if she doesn't see her husband soon. She's eight months along and she's afraid that the baby will come without Harry there. We told her that she still has another month to go, but she still worries. I've been helping Gia come up with baby plans for her nursery and she's been helping me with mine. Lately we've been having three way conversations with Tom, who insists that he put in as much help as he can even though he's away, and we've been trying to make some agreements. Last week I thought for sure that Gia would call it all quits when she and Tom had an argument over the color scheme of the baby room. She started bawling her eyes out and Tom finally gave in to what she wanted. Her hormones have been getting the best of her too.

There have been a few times when Gia almost let it slip that I was pregnant too, but luckily Tom didn't catch on. I wanted to tell Danny first before anyone else, other than the girls, found out. The night when the guys get home we are all going to go have dinner at Eli and Harry's house and each of us is going to tell a secret that we have. I'm the only one who's secret is only kept from just the guys.

The anticipation for the day has been building, and in merely hours our men will be home and we will be able to reunite again. We can barely contain our excitement.

**McFly**

I stood in front of the mirror examining my waist. A pair of pants that I had just bought two weeks before were now not fitting me. I groaned in frustration as Gia came walking into the room.

"I'm never going to get a pair of pants to fit me. All the pants I have in my closet already don't fit." I slipped the pair of pants I was wearing off and threw them on the bed. "Am I showing too much, do you think Danny will notice right away?" I turned to the side and Gia looked at me and smiled.

"You are showing that's for sure, but if you wear maybe baggy pants and a baggy top then maybe he'll think you just put on some weight."

I groaned again loudly and walked into my closet to pick out a nice looking pair of baggy pants. "That's exactly what I want my husband to think when he first sees me after four months. Oh gee look at my wife, while I've been away she's been stuffing her face and getting fat."

"You're not fat Tonya, far from it. You just look like you've gained a few pounds that's all." She rolled her eyes and stood up from setting on my bed. "Are you about ready? Asha's here with the car and we're just waiting on you to go."

"Yeah, just let me put these pants on and find my shoes and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright but hurry up, Eli's about to have a fit downstairs. She keeps saying she wants to get there early in case their plane gets in early." I nodded and smiled as I remembered something quite the same as this happening two years ago. Leave it up to Eli to rush us all.

A couple minutes later I was dressed and headed down the stairs. Eli was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, her hands supporting her back, and her foot tapping. She looked so cute standing there like that. Her face had become a little plump, but her cheeks were rosy red like a glowing new mother. The outfit she had on was so adorable. It was a flowered white maternity shirt and a pair of black stretchy pants.

"Come on Tonya I don't want to be late." She tapped her foot a little harder and pointed at her watch.

"Gee calm down girl, I'm coming." I laughed lightly. "At least you weren't standing at the door while I was brushing my teeth this time"

"Well if you would have taken any longer I would have hauled my lard butt up the stairs and yelled at you from the other side of the door."

"Well it's a good thing I got down here when I did, because you know you're not supposed to be climbing any stairs you don't need to climb." I gave her a stern look and she just rolled her eyes. "Now, did you use the bathroom before we leave?"

"Yes mother, now lets go." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the door. "Lights!" She yelled before pulling me out, and I switched off the switch beside the door before pulling it closed behind me.

Asha was waiting in the car and she smiled broadly at me when I got in. "Hey sis, how are you doing today?" She asked looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"Great, other than the fact that I'm starting to get fat." I complained.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." She said sweetly. I just grunted as she pulled out of the driveway.

In less than twenty minutes we were at the airport and made our way to the terminal. The guys chose not to come in a special terminal, but decided to come in the same way as everyone else. We knew as soon as they got there because girls started giggling and squealing and lights began to flash. Gia, Asha, Eli and I sat on the benches and waited for the crowd to be cleared away by the bodyguards. We were getting used to this by now. Eventually the girls were cleared away and Gia and I both jumped up at the same time and went running towards our husbands, while Asha helped Eli up and over.

At the same time and almost at the same spot we both met our men. I jumped into Danny's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as Tom swung Gia around hugging her tightly. I gave Danny such a big kiss that it left us both breathless. Afterwards we pulled away and stared into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity. He had this cute little smile dancing on his lips and a look of pure want in his eyes. I stared back trying to read all of the thoughts that were going through his mind. There was one thought that I could pull out that it didn't take any expert to witness: I love you. I smiled widely at him and covered his mouth with mine once more. He sat me back down on the ground and I leaned into him deepening the kiss. He pushed back with equal force. A few minutes later we heard someone clear their voice and looked up to see everyone staring at us trying to hide their giggles.

"Get a room you two." Dougie said jokingly, and that caused the group to break out in laughter. I blushed and noticed all the cameras still going off around us. Now our reunion would be on the front page of some paper. Oh well, I was happy to see my husband again. It had been four freaking months for Pete's sake.

I noticed the media had a lot of its attention on Eli and her pregnant belly. She hadn't really been going out into public that much since she started showing, and now that the media had a full glimpse of her they were taking advantage of it. She blushed embarrassed and hid her face in Harry's chest. Harry turned to the bodyguards and asked them to ask the media to please back off some.

"It's so great to be back home!" Dougie said happily, his arm placed tightly around Asha's shoulders.

"Yeah and I'm glad you're back home." Asha said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I think we're all glad that the guys are back home. It has been just too long." I chimed in as we exited the building. The warm autumn sun hit us adding a bit of heat to the cold that was outside. I snuggled closer to Danny as he tightened his grip on my hand. We stopped in front of pick up.

"You guys make sure you come over tonight. I know you all may have to drag yourselves out of bed, but we promised we'd get together tonight." Eli reminded us all.

"Don't worry Eli, we'll make it there." Danny winked at her. "We might just be a little late that's all." I hit him playfully on the arm as he wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me close, kissing me lightly on the cheek making me realize that he hadn't even noticed so far that I had gained any weight. I smiled to myself thinking that the clothes had done their job.

"Well we need to be going; we have a few last minute things to pick up before tonight. So I'll see you all there at seven?" She asked, and we all assured her we'd be there. Then she and Harry gave us a little wave and turned to walk back to the car with Asha and Dougie in tow waiving bye to us also.

Gia, Tom, Danny and I were taking separate taxi's to our homes since we didn't bring a car. We both hailed our taxi's then got in saying quick goodbyes before we left. The ride back to our house was quite, but not because Danny and I weren't talking to one another, but because we were acting like two teenagers making out in the back seat. I thought I saw the cabbie look at us through the mirror, but I just smiled mischievously and continued kissing Danny.

Once we got to our house, the cabbie had to beep his horn to get our attention. We smiled sheepishly at him, and Danny paid, leaving the man an extra big tip, then we got out. He practically chased me in the house and up to our room where he tackled me on the bed.

I worked at getting his coat off as he worked on mine. Our hands traveled all over each others bodies as we explored each others mouths. Once our shoes and coats were off I pulled away from Danny causing him to groan in protest.

"I missed you Danny." I said rubbing my hand up and down his chest. He was propped up on one elbow beside me and he used his finger to trace up my arm, up my neck and down my jaw before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"And I missed you; a lot. I couldn't get you out of my thoughts the whole time we were gone. All I could do is daydream about this day, and what I would do to you as soon as I saw you again." His smiled turned into a playful one and I knew exactly what he wanted. He went in for another kiss but I stopped him again getting another groan from him.

"Don't you want to know what your surprise is?" I asked him innocently. His eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. What is it?" He asked excitedly. I took his free hand that he was using to rub his finger lightly over my cheek and grabbed it in mine. He looked at me a bit confused. I lowered it to the bottom of my shirt and pushed my shirt up a bit placing the palm of his hand over my stomach then I placed my hand on top of his. He still looked confused and I smiled up at him, trying to get him to read my thoughts. After a few minutes it dawned on him what I was trying to say and his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you…are you pregnant?" A smile began to spread across his face as the realization dawned on him. I nodded my head and he jumped up yelling excitedly. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" He started dancing around the room and I watched him from the bed laughing lightly.

"So I guess you're excited then?" I joked. He stopped dancing and came over beside me on the bed kissing me.

"Very!" He placed his hand back on my bare stomach and rubbed his thumb over it lightly. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Well we can tell them tonight at dinner. But right now, I think I have a better idea." I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to me.

**McFly**

We spent the biggest part of the day in bed. Finally I decided that I needed to get up and get cleaned before we headed to Eli and Harry's. Danny, grinning mischievously, followed me into the bathroom and into the shower. A half an hour later we both came out of the shower clean, but prune-y and out of breath. We had forty-five minutes to get ready and get over to Eli's.

"Come on Danny, we need to get ready." I said trying to put my clothes on. Danny decided he didn't want me in clothes just yet and kept trying to take them off. "Danny come on, we need to get ready and I can't get ready if you don't let me put my clothes on."

"I like you much better without your clothes." He said in between kisses while he tried to take my shirt off.

"Danny now or you get nothing tonight. So take your pick, one quickie now and nothing later, or more later and nothing now." I said sternly. I received a look of shock from him, but he just pouted and stomped off to the closet.

"Fine mommy." He said, and then he turned to see what kind of reaction I would make. It sounded weird to hear him call me that and it mean something. I smiled deciding that I liked the sound of it.

"Go daddy, and get dressed." That made him beam and he turned and entered the closet.

**McFly**

We finally made it over to Eli and Harry's. Everyone else had already arrived, and we were the last to get there. Danny rang the doorbell and a few seconds later it was answered by a smiling Harry.

"We figured you'd be the last to get here." He said with a wink. Danny and I just laughed as Danny handed Harry the bottle of sparkling white grape juice we brought and we walked into the house. Harry took my coat for me and hung it in the closet beside Danny's then led us into the dining room. All of the guys were sat around the table and the girls were in the kitchen finishing getting the dinner ready. Once we stepped into the dining room we were greeted with 'hello's' from the guys, and Dougie stood up to give me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well I better go help the girls in the kitchen." I said as Danny sat down beside Tom. I made eye contact with him and he winked at me, still glowing from the news he received earlier. I walked into the kitchen and saw Eli sitting on a stool pouting while Asha and Gia gathered up the food.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked coming up beside her and placing my hand on the top of her head, stroking her hair.

"Asha and Gia just took over my kitchen. They won't let me do anything." Eli shot glares at Asha and Gia but they just shrugged it off.

"She's has been acting like she's worn out lately," Asha started. "We told her we didn't want her overdoing it, so we took over. I mean everything is already cooked, we're just getting it ready to be served." She placed the spoons in the bowls as Gia dished the rest of the peas into another bowl.

"But this is my house, and I had you all over for dinner. You didn't have me over for dinner so I should be the one getting things ready." She wined.

"Eli honey, you're eight months pregnant. You have been looking a little worn out lately and that can't be good for the baby. I agree with Gia and Asha, you need to take a break." Eli just grunted and rolled her eyes. She could be quite stubborn sometimes.

"Well I'm carrying something into the dining room, and you can't stop me." She said defiantly.

"Great, we could use your help carrying stuff in. Here, you can carry the peas." Gia said handing her the bowl and smiling widely. Eli just glared at her and headed for the door. Gia shot me a look and I smiled at her. Then I picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and followed Eli out of the room.

There were cheers from the guys once we entered the dining room with the food. I laughed at their hungry faces and sat the bowl of potatoes on the table, then took my seat beside Danny. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me squeezing it lightly. I smiled back at him and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Gee, don't you two ever stop?" Dougie joked. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him causing everyone to laugh.

"Right, well now that everyone is seated and we're about ready to eat, I would like to thank Eli for the wonderful food before us. It looks really good Eli." Tom said winking at Eli who just nodded her head.

"It better look good, I've been working on it almost all day." Her look made us all laugh, and Harry leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And I'm sure it tastes good too." He said to her. We all nodded our heads in agreement and began to dig in.

We all ate and talked about the guys tour, and what we had all been up to while the guys were away. Gia and Tom announced that they finally settled on a color scheme for the baby's room and they were now beginning to get the things they needed. Asha announced that she had started working at a theatre in town and she would be in a show in just a few months. Dougie sat beside her looking so proud when she said this. I saw him grab her hand on the table and give it a squeeze.

"Oh guess what!" Eli squealed causing us all to look at her quickly. "Keely took her first step today." I smiled thinking of the little brunette girl as everyone awed in excitement. "When she saw her daddy come in, she pulled herself up with help from the coffee table and walked right over to him. I was so shocked and excited when I saw her do that. I swear Harry looked about ready to cry."

I looked at Harry who only looked slightly embarrassed. "Well she's my baby girl, of course I'm happy. I'm just really happy that she remembered me." He looked slightly sad for a moment then the look disappeared and a smile plastered itself on his face. "She smiled at me when she saw me showing her two front teeth and her little eyes twinkled as she let out this little squeal. It was so cute." Even though it's been a year, every time I saw Harry act all fatherly it made me smile. I just wasn't used to it, but I knew the day that Eli told me she was pregnant that Harry would make a great father. I also hoped that one day I would get to see Danny act the same way, and I finally got my wish.

"So what about you two?" Gia asked looking at me and Danny. "Got any good news to share?" I thought a moment of something I could share with them. I couldn't say anything about the baby yet, because that was for after dinner.

"Um, I got offered the chance to work on a Hollywood movie the other day." I said turning slightly red.

"Oh my gosh Tonya, that's great." Eli said excitedly dropping her fork and reaching over to give me a hug.

"Yeah that's amazing." Gia agreed smiling.

"So when do you start working on it?" Dougie asked before taking another bite.

"Um, I haven't given them my final answer yet. I'm supposed to get back to them in a month or so. They're still doing some final paperwork on the film so nothing's settled yet. My boss said that they saw the work I did in 'A Lonely Hotel' and they liked it. I guess I was their first choice."

"That is so great Tonya, I'm so happy for you." Eli looked more excited about this then I did.

"Thanks." I said to the table. I felt Danny bring his hand up and rub my back lightly. I looked over at him and he smiled at me then winked as if saying a quite congratulation himself.

After dinner Asha, Gia and I cleared the table as Harry took a protesting Eli out back onto the patio with the rest of the guys. "I'm doing the dishes though." She shouted over her shoulder as they walked out the door.

Once we cleared the table and put away as much as we could, we joined our men out on the back patio. Eli had poured us all some sparkling white cider and we took it, sipping it lightly. Since Eli and Gia couldn't drink, the guys decided they didn't need to drink either, and we all drank cider instead.

"So, who wants to go first with our big news?" Eli asked excitedly. I snuggled in closer to Danny as Gia piped up.

"Oh, we'll go first." She grabbed Toms hand and looked at him. "Well, I went to the doctor the other day…"

"…And we're having twins." Tom finished for her.

"Oh congratulations." I said standing up to give Gia a hug, followed by Asha and Eli.

"Yeah congratulations to the both of you, and good luck." Harry laughed. "Keely was a handful when she was born, and there was only one of her. You have two, so you'll need lots of luck." We all started laughing but that didn't bother Gia and Tom, they were too happy to care.

"Also talking about babies," Eli began. "I know that we said we were waiting until the baby was born, but we decided that we couldn't wait."

"Eli went to the doctor the other day and found out the sex of the baby. She's having a boy." Harry looked so proud when he said this. "I'm going to have a son!" He beamed and we all congratulated them. I leaned over and hugged Eli then gave Harry a hug too.

"Ok, us next." Asha said grabbing Dougie's hand with her left hand. It was then that I noticed the diamond ring on it. My breath caught in my throat as she began to speak. "Sadly we have nothing to say about babies, but Dougie and I, we're getting married." Asha said holding her hand up so we could all see her ring.

"Ohh, Dougie's going to be my brother-in-law!" I squealed, jumping up to give Dougie a big hug and a high five. "Dude, this is so going to rock." I said and he laughed agreeing with me. Then I turned to give Asha a hug. "Congratulations girl." I sat back down in my seat and settled back into Danny. He just watched me with an amused look on my face, knowing the relationship between me and Dougie, and the fact that he was now going to be my brother-in-law was very exciting for me.

"Yeah, congrats to you both." Danny said sitting up in his chair and taking my hand into his. He was still glowing, and I didn't think anything could make his glow go away. "It's about time you two get married." He laughed and we all joined in. Once we all settled down he spoke again. "Now it's our turn to tell our news." He looked at me and I looked back at him. There was a moment when our eyes locked that everything else disappeared. It was just us alone in the back yard. Then he looked away from me and back to everyone. "Everyone, Tonya's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad." All of the guy's mouths dropped open in shock. The girls all had knowing smiles on their faces as the guys got up to hug us.

"Yay, I'm going to be an uncle." Dougie said excitedly, placing his hand on my stomach. I laughed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"How far along are you?" Tom asked giving me a hug too.

"Um four months." I replied, he raised his eyebrows.

"The same amount as Gia? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I wanted to tell Danny first, in person. I wanted to see his face when I told him he was going to be a father."

Harry shot a look at Danny and laughed. "I can imagine his face when you told him."

I laughed out loud and looked back at him. "He was happy, he did a dance." Everyone burst out laughing and Danny blushed.

"I just found out I'm going to be a father. I was happy. At least I didn't faint." Danny shot at Harry and he quit laughing.

"I was feeling a little woozy that day." Harry protested. Eli just wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him close to her, giving him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Yeah, sure you were." She said, and we all busted out laughing again. I tried to calm myself down from laughing and took a drink from my cider. I looked over to see Dougie bent over laughing and Asha trying to hide her laughing with her glass of cider too.

Once we all finished laughing, Eli let out a heavy sigh. I turned to look at her giving her a concerned look and placing my hand on her knee. "What's the matter girl?" I questioned.

"Oh I can't believe how everyone's growing up. We're all finally starting to branch off and start our families." Her eyes scanned over everyone in the back yard. We all looked so happy and grown up. Each of us sat snuggled close to our significant other and watched Eli with genuine smiles. "I swear it seems like just a couple of months ago we had just met the guys on vacation and we decided to go out and try to tackle the slopes. Do you remember that Tonya?" She started giggling and I giggled right along with her. The guys let out short laughs too.

"Yeah, I remember that. We were horrible at the slopes. Once we all got to the top we argued for like forty minutes on who was going to go first. Then I accidentally pushed you and you started down the hill, but grabbed for my hand pulling me with you, and I reached out to grab a hold of someone, and happened to get Dougie's hand. But he was too unstable to do anything because he was a little drunk, and we all three started tumbling down the hill. Then you fell, and I crashed into you and Dougie crashed into me."

"Yeah, and we all lay on the ground in one big pile unable to move because Dougie had pinned us down, and he wasn't in any condition to be pulling himself up from that position." Eli finished.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Dougie jumped in. "Tom, Danny and Harry had to come down and help us up. It took us fifteen minutes to finally get ourselves upright."

"Yeah, and Harry was the one that helped Eli up. I remember that they stood staring at one another for like another ten minutes and we had to throw snowballs at them to get them to break out of their trance." Everyone started laughing. "I knew then that Eli and Harry had a thing for one another. Too bad it took them until the end of the trip to realize they liked each other themselves." I looked over at Eli and Harry, who were staring at one another smiling and remembering that day. Eli was right; it did feel like it was just a couple of months ago, even though it had been four years.

"Do you remember how we found them?" Tom asked the group, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"Oh I remember," Dougie began. "We were at the party downstairs on our last night, and we all decided that we wanted to go watch a movie in Tonya and Eli's room, so we all went upstairs…"

I cut Dougie off finishing his story. "And when we walked in we found Harry lying on top of Eli making out with her. They both jumped up so quickly, their cheeks red and blushing."

"Yeah, and Harry was like 'It's not what it looks like'" Tom finished and we all burst out laughing along with Eli and Harry.

"I agree Eli, it does seem like it's only been a few months. I swear, time just flies by." I leaned back towards Danny and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled back at me before leaning down to kiss me. Around us three other couples did the same thing.

Finally we were all interrupted by a baby crying through a baby monitor. Eli and Harry broke apart quickly with Eli jumping up. "Oh, I better go see to her." She said and started into the house, but Harry just place a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"No, let me go do it. You have a seat." She looked about ready to protest, but then she nodded her head and sat down. Harry went into the house to see to Keely.

"Ever since he's been back he's wanted to see to all of Keely's needs. I think he feels bad about being gone so much." Eli said a little disappointedly.

"Well he doesn't have to worry too much. We get a lot of time off now so he can spend quite a lot of time with her." Tom stated. "I swear, it's about time we get to take a break. I feel like we've constantly been working. It'll be great to just spend some time at home with our loved ones."

"Yeah it sure will." Danny said beside me, and I looked at him receiving a wink.

A few minutes later Harry returned to the back yard and took his seat beside Eli, smiling widely. "She just needed a change, that's all." We all laughed at him.

So for a little while we just chatted about one thing or another. Then about an hour or so later Asha stood up announcing that she and Dougie had better be going. We all looked at our watches and agreed. Each of us stood up and hugged Eli, thanking her for dinner and receiving mumbles from her about next time she was doing it all. We just laughed at her and hugged Harry, then walked to the door.

They bade us goodnight and we all got into our cars and drove in opposite directions to our houses. Since everyone was branching off into their own families, we had also gotten new houses, not on the same street as one another. Danny and I stayed on the same street, but Tom and Gia moved across town, and Dougie and Harry moved a few blocks away, just around the block from one another. Yes everything was changing; but I was enjoying it all.


	3. Baby Rooms

* * *

**Baby Rooms**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I awoke, finding myself snuggled deep in our fluffy blankets. I was laying on my stomach, and with my eyes closed I brought my hand up to reach for Danny. Instead of placing my hand on his stomach, all I felt were the blankets. My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to find that I was, in fact, alone in bed.

'_Where did he go?'_ I thought to myself as I rolled over and sat up. I listened, but I didn't hear the shower running. I was about to get out of bed, but then I heard footsteps in the hall. I looked towards the door just in time to see Danny pop around the corner with a tray in his hands. He was just in a pair of boxers, and his hair was really messy. As soon as he saw I was awake, a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Well good morning." He said brightly as he made his way over to the bed. I yawned and smiled at him after I wiped my hands over my eyes.

"You're up already?" I asked as he sat down on the bed and leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Yep, I wanted to get up early because I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, with breakfast in bed." He placed the tray in front of me and I looked down at it. He had fixed me scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, as well as a glass of orange juice. Also, he had a cup with a couple of flowers in it for decoration.

"Aw sweetie, it looks great." I said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, since I haven't seen you in a while, I wanted to do something nice for you. So I thought why not breakfast in bed."

"That is so sweet of you Danny. You are such the perfect husband." I said before picking up my fork and going straight for my eggs. The breakfast smelled great and looked great. Danny was such a sweetheart. How many guys in this world actually made breakfast in bed for their wives? "This smells so great; I can't wait to eat it." I placed the bit of scrambled eggs in my mouth. "Mmm, it tastes so good." I said before swallowing. I went for another bite, but suddenly stopped.

Something was wrong. I was having that feeling again. The same one I've had for the past few months. _'Oh no, not now!'_ I thought to myself before dropping my fork and scrambling to get out of bed. I quickly picked up the tray and handed it to Danny, then threw the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. Danny's face turned to one of confusion and concern as I dashed into the bathroom.

I ran to the toilet and emptied everything that had possibly been in me in the past twenty four hours. As I continued to be sick I felt Danny come up beside me and hold my hair out of the way while he rubbed my back. Once I was finished, I flushed, then stood up at the sink and rinsed my mouth out. Danny stood beside me as I did this and watched as I brushed my teeth.

"You know if you didn't like the food, all you had to do was say so." He had a slight frown on his face, but I knew that he didn't really mean it. I rinsed my mouth out and put my toothbrush back, then turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's not that, really. I'm so sorry Danny, the food smelled great, but, well for the past few months' mornings just aren't my good time."

Danny let out a little laugh. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it."

"I really am sorry Danny, really." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok, I understand. Don't worry about it." He leaned in to give me a kiss but stopped. I looked at him confused. "I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Oh come on Danny, I brushed my teeth." I protested, but he just pulled away.

"Yeah but what if you missed a spot." He joked and started walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I followed him, shutting the light off behind me.

"Danny Jones you butt. Get over here and give me my kiss." I followed him over to the bed.

"Ew, no, you have puke breath." He giggled and I tackled him on the bed, bringing my head close to his.

"I don't have puke breath, see." I breathed on him and he just turned his head, wrinkling his nose.

"Ew, puke breath, get off me." He started throwing his head from side to side but I just pinned him down.

"Not until I get my kiss." I said playfully, but he still refused.

"Puke breath, puke breath." He chanted and I continued to breath on him. Finally I decided that breathing on him wasn't going to do the trick, so I began tickling him, right on his sides; the only place on his body that he was ticklish.

"Kiss me Danny." I demanded, but he still refused and started giggling when I tickled him some more.

"No way puke breath, you'll never kiss me." I had him pinned well and there was no way he was getting up.

"If you don't kiss me I'm going to tickle you all day."

"No, wait please," He panted out between giggles. "Wait, please." He called out trying to get me to cease my actions.

"Not until you agree to kiss me Mr. Jones." I teased, and tickled harder.

"Ok, ok, I'll kiss you. I'll kiss you." He screeched and I stopped tickling him as he turned his head to look at me.

"Great, that's all I wanted." I smiled before leaning down and placing my lips on his. He rested his hands on my hips as I leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

As we kissed his hands began to roam up the back of my shirt and over my bare back. I moaned slightly into the kiss as he brought his hand around and cupped one of my breasts. As he did that, I lightly trailed one of my hands down his stomach, stopping just right above his boxer line. As our tongues battled, my finger dipped inside his boxers' then back out. I felt him tugging lightly on the bottom of my shirt, and just as I was getting ready to lean up so he could pull it over my head, the phone rang.

I groaned loudly and so did he as we broke apart. "Just don't answer it." He said trying to pull me back to him, but I just swatted his hand away and climbed off of him and over to the night stand.

"I have to answer it, it could be Eli. You never know, she could be having the baby." I turned back to look at Danny who was giving me this 'yeah right' face and winked at him.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey girl, what took you so long?" I heard a cheery Gia's voice on the other line.

"Oh hey, sorry, just woke up." I replied, trying to pull myself into a sitting position.

"Sure, just woke up. That would explain why you sound a little out of breath." She teased.

"Oh, did I say just woke up, I mean just came in from my morning run."

"Yeah I believe that one."

"Well you should, it's the truth." I looked over at Danny who had begun to make his way over to me, a mischievous smile on his face. I eyed him warily. "So, what's up?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh, well I don't know if you remember or not, but we had lunch plans today. Remember we're supposed to be meeting because we're going to go over some plans for the baby room." Danny had come up behind me and began to suck lightly on my neck. I tried to swat him away, but he just swatted at my swatting hands and continued to suck on my neck.

"Oh right, I did forget. Just give me a couple hours to get ready and I'll be there ok." I was trying really hard to control my voice because Danny had just found my spot.

"Ok, so how about noon, we'll meet at noon?"

"Uh…yeah, that sounds good." Ok, so my voice squeaked a little when I said good. I hope Gia didn't catch that.

"Right, well Tom's coming along too ok. Are you bringing Danny?"

"Yes." I sort of moaned, as Danny's hand found its way up under my shirt again.

"Right, well I think I'll let you go. You sound a little…uh…busy." She giggled.

"What, no I'm not busy." I squeaked again just as Danny bit my neck. I smacked him with my free arm and he tried to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah right, I defiantly don't believe that one." She laughed again and my cheeks began to turn a little red. "I'll see you later ok. And tell Danny I said hi alright."

Danny was right by the phone now so he heard Gia speak. "Hello Gia." He said into the phone and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Turd!" I mouthed to him, and he just smiled widely at me. Gia just laughed louder.

"Have fun you two, and I'll see you in a couple hours." I said bye to her and she hung up. I pressed the button on the phone and threw it onto the bed.

"Danny Jones, you are such a turd!" I said loudly once the phone was off.

"Why?" He said, still focusing his attention on my neck.

"I swear everyone thinks we can't keep our hands off of one another." Even as I said this I was wrapping my arms around him and lying back on the bed.

"That's because we can't keep out hands off of one another." He said in my neck, and I sighed knowing this was true.

"You're right." I said, staring up at the ceiling a moment then closing my eyes. "How can I not keep my hands off of one of the sexiest men alive?"

"I agree." He replied arrogantly, and reached for my shirt again. Before long all of our clothing had met the floor again and the only sounds in the room were sounds of pleasure coming from me and Danny.

**McFly**

Believe it or not, Danny and I were the first ones at the restaurant. We got a table and waited for Gia and Tom to show up. As we chatted a bit about which room in the house we wanted to make into the babies room, Gia and Tom finally showed up. They came around the corner hand in hand and Gia had a blush the color of a fire truck on her face. They both smiled at us as Tom pulled out Gia's seat for her to sit down.

"Sorry we're late." Gia said, trying not to really make any eye contact with anyone.

"Oh it's fine. We understand, you two just had to go for a run before lunch right." I said playfully to Gia and her blush, if possible, deepened.

"No, I…uh forgot my jacket and we had to go back to get it." I nodded my head and shot a look at Tom who was trying to hide his smile with his menu.

"Right, jacket. Yeah, that stuff happens all of the time." I giggled slightly. "So uh, where is your jacket?" I asked her not seeing it anywhere, and she finally looked up at me, a wide grin on her face.

"Restroom." She said, and we all burst out laughing.

I leaned over towards Danny and whispered loud enough for Gia and Tom both to hear me. "And they say we can't keep our hands off of one another." Danny and I both laughed as Gia kicked me lightly under the table.

"So, uh, how's your morning sickness doing?" Gia asked me trying her best to change the subject.

"Well, not too bad. Mostly it just sticks to the mornings. It kind of sucks though, because Danny made me something to eat this morning and all I got from it was one bite before I was running to the bathroom. Which means I'm starving now." Gia stuck her lip out a bit like she was pouting.

"No fair, I'm sick in the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening. It doesn't matter what time of the day, I'm sick." I looked at her a bit, and realized that besides the blush that was on her face, she did look a little pale. "And speaking of that, I'm not feeling like I can eat anything right now. I'll just have some water." She handed her menu to the waiter who had come up to the table and he nodded his head.

"Why don't you try some soup or something Gia." Tom suggested, sounding slightly worried that she wasn't eating.

"No, I don't want any soup. Have you ever puked soup up? It's not that pretty. I'd rather just not eat anything right now."

"But Gia you didn't eat breakfast and now you're not eating lunch. You have to remember you're eating for three now." It was so cute to watch Tom fuss over Gia like this. Danny hadn't started acting like that yet, but I knew our time was coming.

"Tom I said I don't want to eat right now. I'll eat when I feel better." She shot him this look that said if you say anything else about me eating I'm going to tear your head of. He just shrunk back and nodded his head, then gave the waiter, (who was watching us with an amused smirk on his face), his order.

Next it was my turn to order. "I would like a cheeseburger with onion, pickle, mustard…oh and mayonnaise. Could I also get like a double order of fries and a cup of soup?" The waiter nodded his head at me and I handed him my menu. I looked over at Danny, waiting for him to order, but he was just staring at me his mouth hanging slightly open and a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"What?" I asked looking back at him. He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"You don't even like onion or pickle."

"So, maybe I've changed my mind." He just kind of laughed and looked down at his menu. "Hey at least I didn't order peanut butter on my hamburger." He just laughed a little louder and shook his head.

Once he was finished giving his order we started talking about the baby's room again. "I was thinking ducks." I said and turned to Danny. He made this face and just looked back at me.

"Ducks?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's very universal so if we have a boy it would fit and if we have a girl it would also fit. Also, that way the colors could be like yellow and green."

"But what if we have a girl? What about pink?" I looked at Danny and he had a playful smile dancing on his lips.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yeah, I mean most baby girls are covered in pink." He knew exactly where he was treading, yet he still continued.

"Danny Jones, you better think closely of whom you're talking to here." Across from us Gia and Tom were trying their hardest not to laugh.

"I know who I'm talking to. But I don't see why you're so against it. I mean if we have a little girl, don't you want people to know she's a girl?"

"They'll know she's a girl. But we're not using pink…it's just….ugh." Danny was now laughing at me and so were Tom and Gia.

"Alright, alright, fine then, we don't have to use pink ok." He said trying to calm his laughter.

"Good." I replied looking away from him making a smug face.

Our food came a few minutes later and we ate. Gia kept watching me, Danny and Tom eating our food and making faces as we did. "Man I so wish I could eat right now."

"Do you want some of my food Gia?" Tom asked her trying to urge her to eat.

"I really want some, but I know as soon as I take a bite, I'll be in that bathroom in a flash."

"Well maybe you won't. Why don't you try?" He said, nudging his food towards her.

"No, I can't. My stomach's starting to turn just thinking about eating." She took a drink of her water trying to calm her stomach.

"Gia please." Tom said again, but she just gave him her look and he quit.

"So after this, do you want to go pick out some stuff?" Gia asked, changing the subject again. I shot Danny a look and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't care.'

"Ok, that's fine with us. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that one baby store we went to the other day?" She suggested.

"Oh yeah, I liked that one. They had this crib in there that I really liked." I looked over at Danny when I said this and smiled.

"Well great. We'll go there then." She said nodding her head as if making it official.

A little while later we arrived at the baby store. As soon as we stepped inside I grabbed a hold of Danny's hand and drug him off to the crib section. Tom and Gia followed behind us.

"This one Danny, this is the one I like." We came to a stop in front of this nursery room set up. There was this light brown crib with this little mobile hanging over it that had little baby monkey's on it. The crib had this blue and light yellow quilt on it that had pictures of monkey's on it, and it was outlined in brown. There was also a small shaggy blue rug with pictures of monkeys on it and a changing table and all. The moment that I saw the room I fell in love with it and thought that maybe Danny would like it too.

"So what do you think Danny? Do you like it?" He stared at the set up, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked over it.

"I do. I really like this one Tonya." He said as he looked back at me shooting me a wide smile.

"I thought you would like it. I mean I knew you liked monkeys and all, so I thought this one would be the one you'd pick.

"We are so getting this one." Danny said and I hugged him tightly.

"Yay!"

"So did you two decide?" Gia asked as she and Tom came up behind us, hand in hand.

"Yep, we're going with this set up." I said beaming at her.

"I figured you would." She nodded her head at me. "So, what now...baby clothes?" I squealed and nodded my head, grabbing a hold of Danny's hand again and heading off to the clothes section.

It was so cute to watch Danny hold up the little baby outfits and look at them. I think he got more excited about buying the clothes than I did. He found this one outfit that had little monkey's on it and let out this little squeal as he picked it up.

"This is so cute." He said holding it in front of himself. The little legs of the one piece suit only came down to the middle of his stomach. It looked so tiny in front of him and I pictured him holding a baby wearing that. The baby would look so small in his arms, and that just made me smile.

After about an hour of shopping, we all left the store. Danny and I had ordered just about everything that we saw in the nursery set up, and they said they would ship it to us in a few months. Not only had we gotten that we had also bought quite a few outfits for the baby.

"And that's not even half of what I'm buying this kid." Danny said excitedly as we left the store. I just hugged him tightly and shook my head. This kid was going to be one spoiled kid.

**McFly**

"Tonya? Tonya?" I heard my name being called from downstairs.

"In here!" I shouted from the spare bedroom next door to mine and Danny's room and a few minutes later Danny came up behind me in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just thinking about what this room is going to look like once we get all of the stuff in it." I replied as the images flashed through my mind.

"I think it's going to be great. I can't wait until everything arrives so we can set it up."

"Yeah, but I think the room needs something." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Needs something? Like what?"

"The walls, they need painting or something. I don't like the plain walls; we should paint them to match the design in the nursery."

"That sounds good. What are you thinking?"

"Well maybe we could paint the walls light blue, and get that pattern that's on the blankets as a border. You know, some trimming around the top of the walls. Then we can maybe paint a few monkeys on the wall or something…I don't know. Just something creative, not just plain white walls." I looked up at Danny and he nodded his head trying to picture the room like I described.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. However, I was thinking…there will be an awful lot of blue in this."

I stared back at him, a bit confused. "So?"

"Well what if we have a girl. I mean blue is often used as a boys color, so then if we have a lot of blue everyone will think she's a boy." I contemplated what Danny said.

"Well then we'll add in some more yellow or something. Or throw in a little mint green here and there. That way it will be a bit more universal." Danny listened to me reason then nodded his head. "Besides though, I don't think we're going to have a girl. I think we're going to have a boy." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Really now? And what makes you say that."

"Mothers intuition." I replied with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Mother's intuition huh? Well, what if you're wrong." He challenged.

"Oh no, I'm not going to be wrong."

"Oh, and why's that?" He leaned in a little closer to me.

I leaned in closer to him so that my face was only centimeters away from his, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Because I'm never wrong." I pulled away from him and left him standing there, mouth slightly agape, as I moved to walk out of the room.


	4. Hormones

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took forever to update this story. I've just been kind of not in the mood to really do any story things lately. But hey if I get some reviews soon enough, then I'll update sooner this time. This story is already written out and finished, so, it's really all up to you on how soon you get more. ;D. I hope you're enjoying this story so far though...and I hope you also enjoy this chapter. **

**Hormones **

**Chapter 3**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about some romantic vacation with Danny in the Bahamas when suddenly I was jerked awake by this loud screeching beeping noise. I jerked and sat up quickly, my heart beating and my mind searching frantically to place the noise. Once my sense's started coming to me, I heard Danny mumble something beside me.

"It's your alarm Tonya." I took a breath and looked down at Danny a moment trying to register what he was saying. Then finally it all dawned on me, my alarm was going off. I turned and leaned over the side of the bed and switched the alarm off, causing the loud buzzing noise to cease. When I looked at the time I groaned to myself: six-thirty.

I pulled the covers back, taking away all the warmth from me and threw my legs over the side of the bed. It was a good thing our room had carpet, because if it didn't, my feet would have been freezing. Through blurry eyes, I managed to stumble into the bathroom and start the shower. As I waited for it to warm up I quickly brushed my teeth, and then got into the shower.

A half an hour later I came out of the bathroom, wearing only my towel and went to the closet to pick out something to wear. Danny was still sound asleep on the bed, snoring lightly. I looked over at him and watched him sleep. He was lying on his stomach, his arms out to his sides, and his right arm was wrapped around my pillow. I smiled to myself, thinking how cute he looked as I stepped into the closet to change. Once I was finished getting dressed I went back into the bathroom to blow dry my hair and finished getting ready.

Once again though, I found myself with my head in the toilet. I think the worst part about pregnancy is the morning sickness. But at least I was lucky and didn't have it all day like Gia did. However, once I finished brushing my teeth again and styling my hair, I had to dash to the toilet again. Normally I just throw up once in the morning and I'm over it. But this time I threw up twice. The doctor said that there would be days when my sickness would be worse. I guess this was just one of those days.

So after brushing my teeth for a third time that morning, I turned off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom. It was now almost seven thirty and I had to be at work at eight. I quickly found my shoes and sat down at the end of the bed to put them on. The shift in the bed must have woken Danny up. He sat up and came up behind me as I was putting my shoes on and kissed my neck.

"You smell really good." He replied, and then kissed me again.

"It's a new body wash that Asha bought me for my birthday." I replied as I tied my shoe.

"Well I really like it. It makes you smell all fruity and delicious. I could almost eat you." With that he bit into my neck lightly. I let out a little squeak and swatted at him.

"Don't Danny, I have to be at work in a half an hour."

"Aw, come on, just call off today." He replied running his hands down my sides and to the edge of my shirt

"I can't call off Danny. The project is due in two weeks, and we're only half way through editing right now." I grabbed his hands and moved them away from me.

"Well can't James…or whatever his name is do it?" He said returning his hands to my shirt and kissing my neck again.

"His name is Jeremy, and no, I'm in charge of this project and I'm not leaving it to him." I stood up and moved away from him so that he couldn't continue to try to 'persuade' me.

"Come on Tonya, I just got back, and you're going off to work." He stuck his bottom lip out. "Come back to bed." He patted the bed beside him and I just rolled my eyes, walking over to the dresser and picking up my silver lock necklace. I rarely ever took it off. Only when I showered.

"No Danny. I told you I have to go to work. And I'm already late, Jeremy's going to be agitated that I'm not there already."

"So who cares what Jeremy thinks, he knows how to do this editing stuff himself you know."

I turned and gave Danny a look. "Jeremy is my boss Danny. I don't want to upset him."

"He'll understand. He knows that I just got back and you'll want to spend some time with me." I was standing at the end of the bed, and Danny was kneeled in front of me on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No Danny."

"Aw, fine then." He plopped back down on the bed, pouting.

"Don't act like a little baby Danny." I snapped, becoming suddenly irritated.

"If wanting to spend time with you is acting like a baby, then fine I'm guilty of it."

"You can spend some time with me when I get home. But for now I have to go to work. And this little argument with you already made me later for work then I already was. Thanks Danny." I snatched up my jacket and purse and threw Danny a glare before I stomped out of the room, leaving him there shocked. I ran down the stairs and slammed the door shut, causing the pictures on the wall to rattle. Before I even made it to the car, tears were streaming down my face.

**McFly**

As soon as I got to work, I was greeted by Jeremy holding a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate. He smiled when I walked into the room, but as soon as he saw my face his smile vanished and a frown appeared on it.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked as I walked right passed him, not even glancing at the cup of hot chocolate. I walked into the editing room and threw my stuff in the chair.

"Danny and I had an argument." I said, and started crying again. Jeremy sat the cup of hot chocolate down on the desk and came to me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"About what?" He asked, and I buried my head in his chest as the tears began to flow out of my eyes.

"Well he kept trying to get me to call off today, but I told him the project was due, and he continued to pout so I told him to stop acting like a baby. I don't know what came over me. One minute I was fine, and the next minute he was making me mad."

"Oh Tonya, it's ok; it's just your hormones." He said softly, stroking my hair.

"I don't like arguing with Danny. Why do they keep making me argue with him?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Oh honey, it's ok. I'm sure Danny understands. I mean when my wife Shelly was pregnant she was arguing with me about everything. From the time she woke up, until the time she went to bed she was mad about something. That lasted for like three weeks one time. But I knew it was her hormones and that she didn't mean to be that way. She told me she felt horrible, but I told her not to worry about it. Don't worry, I'm sure Danny's fine."

"I just feel like a complete bitch right now. I hate this hormone stuff. I've puked twice already this morning…and…" I pulled away from Jeremy and started towards the door. "And I think it's going to be three." I dashed out of the room and ran to the girls room, where I found an empty stall and puked yet again.

Once I finished, I flushed and rinsed my mouth out, then quickly made my way back to the room and over to my purse. I dug around in it for a moment until I found what I was looking for. My toothbrush. Gia said that it was always a good idea to carry a toothbrush around with you; you never knew when you would need it.

I smiled up at Jeremy slightly, then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly. Once I finished I walked back into the editing room, feeling a little bit better. I sat down at my chair and started to pull up files on the computer screen.

"So now, are you ready to work on this stuff?" Jeremy just looked over at me and smiled.

**McFly**

Four hours of sitting in a room staring at the same video clips over and over is enough to drive anyone mad. By the time lunch came I was ready to get out of that room and into some daylight. I saved what little amount of stuff that I had done, and stood up.

"So how are you coming along on the project?" Jeremy asked me as he helped me into my coat.

"Good I guess. I mean I spent the past four hours working on just three minutes of the film, and you can't even really tell what I've done." I grumbled a little when I said this.

"Well then that means you did something right then huh."

"Yeah I guess." I groaned as Jeremy held the door open for me and I stepped out.

"So where do you want to go to lunch today? Do you want some Mexican, Chinese, what?"

"I don't know, I'm not feeling that hungry right now."

"Well you need to eat Tonya." I heard a voice say behind me and I stopped. I knew that voice.

I turned slowly and came face to face with Danny. He just stood there looking a little awkward and a small worried smile on his lips. The argument we had this morning came back to me and I suddenly felt guilty. We stared at each other a couple moments, neither of us saying anything, then at the same time we both spoke.

"I'm sorry." We both said, then after we both smiled widely. I quickly made my way over to Danny and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't mean to flip out on you this morning. I don't know what came over me, really."

"It's ok baby." Danny said as he ran his hands over my back. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too for agitating you and making it worse."

"No Danny, really it's my fault. I know you just got home and all you wanted to do was spend some time with me. I shouldn't have told you you were acting like a baby."

"It's ok babe, really I understand. I guess I'm going to have to get used to your hormones aren't I?" He let out a little laughed and I laughed with him.

"Yeah I guess so." I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back, trying to deepen the kiss. We kissed a few moments, and then were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind us.

We broke apart and turned to look at Jeremy, both our faces a little red. "Sorry." I mumbled, blushing deeply.

He laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. But I'm getting a little hungry, so I was wondering if maybe we were going to go?"

"Oh yeah, food. We can go now I guess. You coming along Danny?"

He looked down at me. "Only if you eat something." I made a face at him.

"But I'm not feeling well today. I don't feel like eating." He made a face back at me.

"Tonya, you need to eat. You're not only eating for yourself now you know." And so begins the Danny fussing.

"Oh, I'll try to eat something ok." He smiled widely at me.

"Good girl." He said placing his arm around my shoulders and kissing me on the top of the head. This was going to be a long five months.

**McFly**

Later that night Danny and I were snuggled up on the bed watching a movie before we went to sleep. I had my head rested on his chest and he was leaning back against the headboard as we watched some horror film on the television.

When the killer jumped out at the stupid stereotypical girl victim and attacked her, I jumped lightly and buried my head in Danny's chest. As blood squirt across the screen I shut my eyes tightly and made a whining noise. I felt Danny's chest begin to shake a little as he started laughing at me.

"Quit laughing Danny, it's not funny." I whined, still not moving my head from his chest.

"It's all fake babe, you know that. I mean you work on movies so you should know this."

"I know it's fake, but I just don't like to watch it. Blood makes me nauseas."

"Well fine, I'll turn it off then." He reached for the remote and turned the television off.

"Thank you." I said as the room was plunged into darkness. Danny reached over on the stand beside him and turned on the light so that we could see a bit.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, looking over at the clock. It was a little past eleven at night, but neither of us was tired yet.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I shot back at him. He just shrugged.

"We could go to sleep." He suggested, and I just wrinkled my nose.

"I'm not tired yet. I don't want to go to sleep."

"Well hmm…" He wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me. I stared back into his deep blue eyes, a small smile playing on my lips. A couple seconds later I brought my hand up and grabbed a hold of his silver key necklace.

"You never take this off do you?" I said and he shook is head.

"Nope, never."

"Good, because I don't want anyone to ever get a hold of the key to my heart." I said and he smiled down at me then leaned forward to place his lips on mine.

"Don't worry, that will never happen." I leaned into him to deepen the kiss as his hands started to roam. I felt his tongue begging for entrance but playfully denied him any entrance. I heard him let out a frustrated grunt, and giggled slightly to myself before opening my mouth to finally let his tongue enter.

As our tongues battled his hands ran down my back and over my butt where he squeezed it lightly. I moved so that I was laying on top of him now and continued to kiss him. Then I let my kisses move from his mouth, down his jaw and to his neck. I placed light kisses on his neck and wiggled my hips against him to tease him. He let out a moan and I giggled into his neck.

"Tonya you better quit that." I heard him gasp out. I just continued to giggle and wiggled my hips again. "Tonya, I'm warning you." But once again I wiggled my hips, and when he tried to move to flip me over I just pinned him down on the bed.

"Nuh uh, where do you think you're going." I teased, as I ran my tongue up his jaw to the bottom of his ear, where I nipped lightly at his ear lobe.

"I'm going to give you pay back." He said, trying to sound like he wasn't about to lose it.

"Pay back huh, I don't think you're giving me any pay back tonight." I wiggled my hips against him again as I sucked right below his ear. He moaned a loud semi-frustrated moan as I did this.

"Tonya Jones you are such a tease." I sat up and smiled slyly down at him.

"That I am." I replied before leaning down and kissing him again quickly on the lips, then jumped off of him.

"Where are you going?" He groaned once I got up.

"Bathroom." I replied and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed where Danny was laying with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed, staring at the television. He looked up when I did this and noticed the wide grin I had on my face.

"What are you grinning about?" He said eyeing me as I jumped slightly making the bed bounce.

"You know what I want." I said, and he just cocked and eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ice cream." I said ice cream like a little kid would.

"Well we have 'ice cream' down stairs. Go get some." Danny said mimicking my voice.

"I don't want the 'ice cream' we have down stairs." He looked at me and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Why not, it's still good."

"I know, but it's vanilla, I want mint chocolate chip." I began bouncing again on the bed as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just eat some vanilla and put some chocolate on it."

"Because I want mint chocolate chip." I pouted, sticking out my lower lip.

"Well we don't have any."

"I know." I lay down on the bed and move closer to him, batting my eyelashes. "That's why I want you to go get me some."

"What? You want me to go out at," he looked at the clock, "Almost midnight and get you some mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"Yes," I replied sticking my lower lip out farther.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Please, for me Danny." He just stared back at me, a half smile on his face. I think he was hoping that I would say that this was just a joke.

After a while, he realized that I wasn't joking and sighed as he moved to get up. I sat up on the bed and smiled at him widely. "Thank you Danny." I said sweetly to him as he looked for his shoes.

"You really owe me tonight you know that. First you go teasing me, and now you want me to go out at midnight to get you ice cream. You're so lucky I love you."

I just giggled at him and stood up on the bed on my knees walking to the edge of it. "Yes I am." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are the greatest husband ever, you know that."

He smiled smugly. "Yes, I know that. And you better remember that too." I swat him playfully on the shoulder before I reached up and kissed him. "I'll be back in a few minutes ok." I nodded as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.

"Oh Danny, get me some fries too." I shouted, and heard him groan in the hallway and a few minutes later the front door close.

I lay back on the bed and stared at the television while I waited for Danny to return. About ten minutes later I thought to myself that if he didn't hurry up, I was going to fall asleep. Three minutes after that, Danny still wasn't back, and I was snuggled deep into the blankets in a peaceful sleep.


	5. Boy or a Girl

**A/N: Well once again sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. However I'm kind of disappointed that the last chapter only got one review. But I would like to thank Kat for her review. This chapter's for her for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read though. Even though I'm not going to push reviewing, it does help and make me feel better when people review. I understand sometimes people don't want to review, or don't have time after they read and then forget. It's ok, but just so you know, reviews make me post faster. Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Boy or a Girl?**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I awoke before my alarm, staring straight at Danny's face. He always slept on his stomach and opposed to my always sleeping on my side. His head was turned in my direction and I watched him sleep. His eyelashes fell lightly against his cheeks and his mouth was slightly parted. I looked at his lips. They looked so kissable. I wanted to reach over and kiss him on the lips, but I restrained myself. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I still enjoyed watching him sleep just as much.

I brought my hand up and brushed some hair out of his face as he slept. As I watched him sleep, I tried to think back to the night before. I didn't remember him coming to bed. I had almost forgotten everything from after the movie the night before until I tried to think about when he came to bed. Suddenly guilt washed over my body after I remembered that I had sent Danny out at midnight to get me some ice cream and fries, and what did I do, I fell asleep before he even returned.

I rested my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb over his lips. He stayed asleep a few more minutes, and then slowly his eyes fluttered open. I removed my hand and tucked it under my head as I smiled at him. He let his eyes come into focus then smiled back at me.

"Hey." He said softly, closing his eyes again and reopening them a second later.

"Hey." I said back, still smiling. "I'm really sorry about last night." My smile suddenly vanished and a look of guilt placed itself on my face.

Danny smiled slightly and shook his head. "It's alright." He replied, but I still felt bad.

"I really didn't mean to fall asleep Danny, really." He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Tonya, its ok." He gave me another reassuring smile and I just nodded my head slightly.

"You are such a great person. If it were me, I probably would have been a little miffed." I said as I wrapped my arm around him too.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not you then huh." I smiled when he said this.

"Yeah, you'd never be able to take the morning sickness." He looked a little stunned a moment, then let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't do morning sickness." I giggled when he said this.

"So, do I get a morning kiss?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"You know, I shouldn't even give you a kiss after what you did to me last night." My mouth dropped open as he said this. His face looked serious, but a second later a wide grin broke out on his face. "But how can I refuse you." He leaned in quickly and attached his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue slid into my mouth. There's nothing like the first kiss from Danny Jones in the morning.

Danny ran his hand down over my shirt to the bottom of it and slipped his hand up inside over my bare stomach. It seemed like as each day went by my stomach got bigger and bigger. Danny thought it was cute; I didn't like the weight gain one bit.

As we lay there kissing, I suddenly felt something. The feeling felt slightly familiar. I had felt it once before, but I just passed it off as maybe gas or something. Suddenly Danny broke away and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"Did you feel that?" He asked staring at me with a slight shocked face.

"You mean you felt it too?"

"Yes, what was it?" I paused for a second, and then a wide grin just broke out on my face.

"I think…I think the baby just kicked." Right as I said that, I felt the same feeling again. "Oh!" I said as this time it was a little harder and more noticeable. "Did you feel that one?"

Danny's eyes went wide. "Yes I did." He pushed me on to my back and pulled the blanket down, pushing my shirt up. The baby kicked again right where Danny's hand was. He looked up at me, the cutest smile on his face. His looked reminded me of a little kid when he just opened a gift he's been wanting.

Danny moved his hand to another spot on my stomach and the baby kicked again. I giggled at the look on Danny's face as he did this. He shot another excited look at me then leaned down to where he was less than an inch away from my stomach.

"Hey you in there." He said, and I watched him, an amused smile creeping up on my face. "Are you trying to kick at your daddy?" The baby kicked another time as Danny said this. "Can you believe that? Our baby is kicking at me!" He said. I think he was more excited about the baby kicking then I was.

"He knows when his daddy is around." I replied with a giggle.

"He?" Danny said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes he, I told you, we are going to have a boy."

"But you don't know that for sure."

"But yes I do." I replied nodding my head defiantly. "I told you, mother's intuition."

"I don't think we're having a boy. I think we're going to have a girl." Just then the baby kicked again, right where Danny's hand was. I giggled.

"I think 'he' has something to say about that." Danny just shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Maybe you are right." He replied as he lay back down beside me. I rolled on my side to look at him, his hand still on my bare stomach.

"I told you, I'm always right." The baby kicked again and Danny laughed before leaning in to give me a kiss.

**McFly**

"Well you look happy today?" Jeremy said as I walked into the editing room and sat my stuff on my desk.

"That's because I am happy." I replied beaming at him.

"Well what makes you so happy today? A contrast from yesterday if I say so myself." He added looking at me with a smile.

"Well, first thing, I didn't throw up this morning. I think maybe my morning sickness just may be subsiding." I clapped my hands together in front of me excitedly. Jeremy just laughed at me. "And, as Danny and I were laying in bed this morning, we felt the baby kick for the first time."

Jeremy's eyes lit up when I said this. "Well congratulations." He came to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I replied as I sat down at my desk and logged onto my computer. "Danny was so excited this morning. I swear he was more excited than I was."

Jeremy nodded his head and sat at his desk behind me. "Whenever Caden kicked for the first time, I was so excited. I called everyone I knew." I giggled at this.

"Yeah, I bet as soon as I left the house this morning, Danny called Harry, Tom and Dougie."

"He probably did." We both broke out into laughter, but were interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello is this Mrs. Jones?" I heard a pleasant woman's voice say on the other line.

"Yes it is."

"This is Candy, at Dr. Johnson's office, I was just calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at nine in the morning." Oh crap, I forgot I had an appointment.

"Oh right. Yes, I'll be there." I shot Jeremy a look and he narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Great, we'll see you then." I hung up the phone and turned to Jeremy groaning.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"Well, kind of. I forgot I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at nine." I cringed slightly when I said this. Jeremy just nodded his head. "Um, will you be able to take care of things, or should I call them back and reschedule."

"No, don't worry about it. We're getting closer to finishing, so I should be able to handle things by myself tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean I can reschedule no problem."

"No, you just go to your appointment. Don't worry, I can hold down the fort." I smiled warmly at Jeremy.

"Thanks. I'll try to get as much done today as I can."

"Alright." He said and we both went to work.

**McFly**

At eight forty-five the next morning, Danny and I sat in the waiting room, holding hands, and waiting for the nurse to call us back.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal." I said to Danny, he turned to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok?"

"Ok, if it's a boy, we stop on the way home for doughnuts. If it's a girl, then we'll do whatever you want." Danny thought a moment and nodded his head.

"Fair enough." He replied. "You're going down Jones." He said shooting me a playful glare.

"Oh no, you're going down Jones." I shot back at him. We glared playfully at each other a couple minutes, and then broke out into laughter. He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on the top of my head just as the nurse called us back.

"Are you ready to be defeated?" I said standing up and pulling him up with me.

"No, are you ready to be defeated." He replied following me through the door.

"You wish." I said back to him and he started laughing, causing the nurse to give us a look.

"Just change into this and get up on the bed. The doctor will be in in just a few minutes." The nurse said, handing me a gown. I took it from her and she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

A few minutes later I was changed and sitting on the bed watching Danny mess around with some of the diagrams in the room. There was this one diagram that had little babies in them from each stage in the pregnancy. He picked the smallest one up and looked at it, just as the door started to open. Fear of being caught came over him and he tried to hurriedly put the baby back in the diagram, causing the whole thing to be knocked over.

I laughed out loud as a young male doctor stepped into the room and looked at us with an amused smirk. Danny looked up at him and blushed slightly, then sat the diagram back on the desk and just left it there.

"Don't worry about that." He said as he took a seat on the stool. "Damn thing falls apart all of the time." He flashed a smile at Danny, but Danny just still blushed and came to stand by me on the bed.

"Dr. Johnson, this is my husband Danny Jones." The doctor stuck his hand out and Danny shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Jones. Tonya's told me all about you." Danny smiled shyly at him.

"Really now. I hope it was all good." He let out a nervous giggle and the doctor laughed.

"Don't worry, it was." He turned his attention to me. "So Tonya, how have you and the baby been?"

"Great!" I said beaming. "Danny and I felt the baby kick really for the first time yesterday." I looked over at Danny and he smiled at me. "And, I haven't thrown up in two days."

"Well that sounds good." He replied as he stood up to get the ultra sound set up. "So has the baby been more active the last couple of days?" I winced when he placed the cold gel onto my stomach.

"Yeah, kind of. I can tell when he's asleep and when he's awake."

"He huh?" The doctor said, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes he. Danny and I have a bet going. I think it's a boy, he thinks it's a girl."

"Well then am I right in assuming you want to find out what the sex its today?" He flipped on the ultra sound machine and it made a low humming noise.

"Yep. I have to prove to him that I'm right." I giggled and Danny nudged me in the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah right. It's a girl I tell ya." The doctor just laughed at us as he finished setting up. Just then a picture came up on the screen. Danny looked at it in amazement.

"This here, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, is your baby." He pointed at this think that kind of looked like a blob. But as I looked a little closer to it, I could see that it wasn't a blob, it was our baby. A few tears started to form in my eyes as I looked up at Danny. He looked in shock. This was the first time that he got to see our baby. He was speechless. He shot a smile at me then looked back at the screen.

The doctor moved his hand around a bit and another angle of the baby came up. He shot a grin at us and looked back at the screen. "And this right here," he said, pointing to the screen again, "Would be the baby's 'Oscar Meyer.'" He gave us this cheeky grin and I smiled widely. Danny just looked at me blankly.

"That's his 'male' part Danny. We're having a boy." Danny's eyes lit up when I said this and he kissed me deeply.

"Yes, we're having a boy! We're having a boy!" He shouted, and Dr. Johnson and I just smiled at him.

"You do realize you lost the bet." I said, and he quit jumping around.

"Yeah, I know, but who cares. We're having a boy." He turned back to the screen, smiling widely.

The rest of the appointment went well. The doctor told me a few things to make sure that I do, and I told him I would. Once we left Danny stopped and bought me a couple dozen donuts, and I sat in the front seat munching away at them as he drove us over to Eli and Harry's house. He just so had to share the news.


	6. Labor

**AN: Thanks to Kat and herbieunloaded for reviewing!...other than that i don't have any other comments...i hope you like this next chapter ;)**

**Labor…**

**Chapter 5**

"Where is she?" I asked as soon as Eli and Harry's maid, Annabella, answered the door. I stepped inside and Danny helped me get my coat off.

"We're in here." I heard Eli shout to us, and I took my box of doughnuts and headed into the living room. As soon as I stepped into the room Eli's eyes lit up and she came at me holding Keely.

"Ohh, doughnuts." She squealed and thrust Keely into my arms. I took the little girl and smiled widely at her as Eli made her way over to the couch to sit beside Harry. He reached over to grab a doughnut out of the box, but she just snapped at his hand, and he jerked it back quickly.

"Where's Danny?" Eli asked before taking a big bite out of her chocolate doughnut.

I sat down on the couch across from them. "He's showing your maid our ultra sound picture." I looked at Keely and made baby faces at her. She just giggled.

"Oh, so you just came from the doctor then?" Eli said, and snapped at Harry's hand again as he tried for a doughnut again.

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?"

"Great, everything's fine. He just told me to make sure that I rest and don't over do it." Eli nodded her head and took another bite of her doughnut. Harry sat beside her pouting.

"Come on Keely, say 'Aunt Tonya.'" I said to the little curly haired girl in front of me. She just giggled at me and shook her head.

"Dad!" She squealed and gave me a toothy grin.

"No Keely, not Dad, Ton-ya." I said again, and she just continued to smile at me. When she smiled she bunched up her face and squinted her eyes.

"Dad! Dad!" I rolled my eyes playfully at her and acted like I was mad.

"Ever since Harry's got back all she ever says is Dad. It used to be Mom! Mom!" Eli grumbled and finished off her doughnut.

"That's because secretly I've been training her to say only Dad." Harry shot at her. He was a little unhappy that she wasn't letting him have a doughnut.

"I see how it is. Turn my little girl against me." Eli just glared at him, but broke her glare when Danny came bouncing into the room. Eli turned to look at him, and Harry took this opportunity to get himself a doughnut.

"Look at this." Danny said, plopping down on the couch beside Eli and thrusting the picture in her face. Eli took the picture from him and looked at it. "That's my boy." Danny said proudly.

"Oh, I see." Eli squealed. "Yep that is a boy. I can tell."

"You can?" Harry questioned, screwing his face up as he looked at the picture. "I can't tell what's what."

Eli rolled her eyes and held the picture up to his face. "See, that's the baby's head, that's his hand (and he's sucking his thumb), those are his little feet, and that little thing there is his penis." I giggled slightly at the way Eli said 'penis'.

Harry cocked his head to the side studying the photo for a minute then nodded his head. "Ah, yes, I see."

"Hey wait a minute." Danny said snatching the photo from Eli's hand. "My son does [inot[/i have a little penis." That made us all burst out laughing. "I think it looks big for his age." Ah I swear Danny is such a kick sometimes.

"You think your son has a big penis. You should see my son's." Harry said standing up and going over to the stand to pick up his baby's ultra sound. "Now that's a big one."

Danny took the picture from his hand and stared at it. It took him a few minutes and then he nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right there mate." He clapped Harry on the back. "Congratulations." Eli and I both shook our head. [iMen[/i.

"So you're having a boy." Eli said once the men finally quit comparing their sons 'male parts'

"Yep." Danny replied sitting down beside me and taking little Keely into his arms. He held her over his head and kissed her on the cheek. She just squealed at him.

"Are you two excited?" Eli asked. I couldn't believe she asked that. Of course I was excited.

"Yes. Danny lost the bet."

"Bet?" Harry asked, looking at us a little amused. His hand was quietly sneaking it's way towards the doughnut box for another doughnut.

"Yeah, I bet him that if it was a boy I got doughnuts. He seemed to think it was a girl."

"Well if it was a girl, then what I would win would have been way better then doughnuts." He shot Harry a wink and I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he ever think about anything else?

"Oh well, maybe you can talk her into that later on tonight. Just let her enjoy her doughnuts for now." Harry giggled and Eli and I just gave each other looks.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Annabella went to answer it. We waited a couple minutes, then Dougie and Asha came bounding into the room. As soon as I saw them, I jumped up and ran to Dougie.

"Dougie!" I squealed, and he held his arms out as I jumped into them. "Guess what you two!" I said excitedly when I pulled away.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"We're having a boy." Dougie looked excited when I said this.

"Yay, I'm going to have a nephew!" He hugged me tightly as did Asha.

"Congratulations." Asha said once I pulled away from her.

"You have to name him Dougie Jr." Dougie said as we walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Hm…I'll keep that in mind." I replied and shot Danny a smile.

"Good, cause I think that's a good name."

"Have you two thought of any names?" Asha asked as she leaned into Dougie.

"No not yet. We just found out this morning. Here look at this." Danny said sitting up and handing them the photo. "That's my boy there."

Asha and Dougie both just looked at the photo with looks of confusion. Finally I sighed and gave them a bit of help. I pointed everything out for them just as Eli pointed out for Harry. They nodded their heads in understanding and congratulated us again.

"Yeah you just missed Harry and Danny doing 'mine is bigger'." Eli said rolling her eyes. We all laughed at the guys.

"So, Asha, Dougie, what's up?" Eli asked the happy couple.

"Well we just came over because we wanted to ask you and Harry something. But since Danny and Tonya are here too, we'll ask them also. It'll save us a trip." Asha began and looked at us all. We watched her intently waiting on what she was going to say.

"Now Eli, I know that you're almost due any day now, but I was wondering if you would like to be in our wedding. I mean, we should be able to fit you for your dress after you have the baby, that way it fits easier."

"Aw, Asha, I feel so privileged. Of course I would love to be in your wedding. And you have a good idea of waiting until after I have the baby to get fitted for my dress." Asha looked happy at this.

"And Tonya, I wanted to know if you would be in our wedding also." I smiled widely back at the beaming brunette.

"You know I would love to." I replied and she let out a little squeal. "But you're getting married in January right?" She nodded. "I'll be almost eight months then."

Asha only faltered a minute. "I know, we've already discussed this with Gia. The people that are doing the dresses said that we can come in about a week before the wedding and have you fitted again. They also said they'll have some people on standby at the wedding just in case. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, it seems like you've thought everything out."

"Yes I have. I'm prepared for this wedding. I got myself a wedding planner, and she's taking care of everything. Almost everything is taken care of already. I swear she moves so fast. The only things that have to be done now are getting the dresses made and filling out the guest list."

"Aw, you got a wedding planner." Eli said with a little pout. Asha just looked at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah sorry. This girl that I work with at the theatre said that her sister was a wedding planner and did a really great job, so I told her I would check her out. She got us some really great deals and is really amazing."

"Well, she better be good. If she ruins your wedding I'll be very mad." Eli grumped a bit.

"Don't worry Eli. She's good."

"Harry, Danny," Dougie began when Asha quit talking. "Would you two like to be in our wedding?" Harry and Danny both knew this was coming and they nodded their heads.

"Sure." They both said and Dougie smiled.

"Now, there was one other thing I wanted to ask you Eli." Asha began again, Eli looked at her waiting on her to talk. "I was wondering if you cared if Keely and the new baby would be in our wedding. I know they won't really be able to walk, but maybe you could like carry them down the isle. I just think it would be so cute." Eli thought a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Anything to get my little girl in a cute little dress." She looked over at Keely who was sitting on my lap trying to play with her feet. When her mommy started talking to her she looked up and giggled.

"Dad!" She squealed again and Eli frowned.

Harry started laughing beside her. "See, I told you that I was training her to turn against you." Eli glared at him and looked away.

**McFly**

As I entered my fifth month, which was about week 20, my stomach had begun to get bigger. I could no longer hide it with baggy clothes, but I didn't really care that much. Even though I didn't like the fact that I was looking bigger and bigger, Danny just kept telling me how cute I looked.

Also, I had this huge appetite. All I wanted to do, it seemed, was eat. My morning sickness was pretty much gone, and the only time I ever felt nausea was when I ate foods that didn't agree with me. Mostly that was gas though.

My favorite things to eat and I know this may sound weird, but until you try it don't knock it, but I loved to eat dill pickles and vanilla ice cream. Every time I sat down in front of the television to eat some, Danny would wrinkle his nose at me and roll his eyes. Seriously though, it's good. It's a nice mixture of saltiness and sweetness.

Danny had begun to do this thing, which kind of annoyed me, but amused me at the same time. Every night before we would go to bed he would lean over my bare stomach and talk to the baby. Yes talk to it; like he was almost carrying on a conversation. He had received this book from Harry when we visited them after our trip to the doctor. By the time we went to bed that night, he was half way through it. I swear he knew a bit more about being pregnant than I did. And I was the one pregnant. He said that babies can hear sound and he said something about trying to educate the baby while it was still in the womb. So that led to our 'conversations' before we went to bed.

I had never seen Danny get so engrossed in reading a book before. But he wanted to know everything he could about pregnancy. He said that even though he wasn't able to carry the baby, he wanted to be able to sympathize with me as much as he could.

So far, he was doing a pretty good job.

One day, right after I entered my twentieth week, I was having another craving for pickles and ice cream. But, since those were my favorite foods, we were currently out. So I had Danny take me to the store so we could do a little grocery shopping.

There's this rule somewhere, don't go into the store when you're hungry. Well being a pregnant woman you're pretty much always hungry. So not even ten minutes after we got there, our cart was almost half way full of food that we didn't really need, but I kind of really wanted.

Danny just rolled his eyes each time I would pick up some type of junk food. He kept telling me to get some more healthy foods, but I would just stick my bottom lip out at him and tell him that I liked the junk food. It's what I wanted.

As we came around the corner to the fruit and vegetable section, Danny was once again arguing with me about healthy foods.

"Fine Danny." I said and stomped away from the cart over to the apples. "Here, I'll get some apples and that can be my healthy food."

"Good, at least you're trying." He said with this little smirk.

"But we just need to go back up front so I can get some peanut butter to go with them." I grabbed the front of the cart and stared towards the front of the store. On our way up we passed the magazine section, and curiosity got the best of me. I stopped and found the first tabloid that I could, and picked it up.

So far, nothing bad has been said about us. On the front was a picture of Eli and her big pregnant belly while she was out to eat with Harry and Keely. They were talking a bit more about her pregnancy, and created this fake premature labor scare. I rolled my eyes as I flipped through it some more. There were also a few candid pictures of me and Danny and Gia and Tom. They didn't really say much. It just told that Gia and Tom were having twins, and made some kind of medical problem up for me, but just said that it wasn't anything for us to worry about. There was no medical problem that I knew of.

As Danny was reading the magazine over my shoulder, I heard a girl come up behind us and purr out his name. My eyes widened as I recognized that voice and so did Danny. I looked up and shot him a look. His face contorted into one of annoyance as we both turned to come face to face with a blonde girl; the same blonde girl that caused problems in mine and Danny's relationship almost two years ago.

"Hey Danny baby, how are you." Sarah's eyes were glued to Danny. She gave him this sickening sweet smile and latched herself onto his arm.

"Sarah." Danny greeted, not saying anything else.

"I've seen you in the papers lately. You've been looking pretty fit." Oh no she didn't. Did she not seem me standing there? Her eyes flicked over to me for half a second, then flicked back to Danny. Her hand was still attached to Danny's arm, and that only made me mad.

"Well thank you Sarah, that's nice of you to say." Danny grabbed a hold of her hand and moved it off of his arm, while trying his best to keep politeness in his voice. Sarah's smile only faltered a bit, but she quickly placed her sickening smirk back on her face.

Danny brought his hand up and rested it on my lower back, and pulled me a bit closer to him. "I don't believe you've met my wife. Sarah this is Tonya." I gave her this fake smile and she mirrored mine. Only then did her eyes flicker down to my pregnant stomach.

"Well, I do believe congratulations are in order then." She said. Man her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You are pregnant right." Oh, if I wasn't five months pregnant I would have kicked that girls' ass right there in the middle of the store.

"Yes actually, I'm five months pregnant. _Danny and I_ are having a boy." I shot her this smile that could have put hers to shame. Her look changed when I said this, and I could tell she was trying hard to hide her loathing.

"Well like I said, congratulations." She looked back up at Danny. "Give me a call sometime." And with that she winked at him then strutted off. Danny grabbed on tightly to my arm as I made my way after her.

"Come on Tonya, let's get the peanut butter and go." I glared up at him then stomped off towards the front. I picked up the peanut butter and threw it in the cart as we made our way over to the check out.

"Here Tonya, why don't you go wait in the car while I pay for this stuff." He handed me the keys and I glared at him one last time before stomping out to the car.

A few minutes later he came out and loaded the bags into the trunk of the car and got in. I just huffed and looked out the window as he started the car.

"Tonya please look at me." I heard him say quietly, but I continued to glare out the window. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't know she was there."

His voice just made me feel guilty and I sighed. I turned slowly to look at him, his eyes were kind of sad. "I know it's not your fault, I'm sorry. That girl just gets under my skin. I can't help but to hate her."

"Just try not to let her get to you ok." I sighed and leaned over to hug him.

"I won't." Just then my cell phone rang and I reached down into my bag and answered it.

Danny watched me as my eyes widened into shock. I said a few 'yes's' and 'no's' and said we'd be there in just a minute then ended the call. Danny just stared at me confused. "Eli's being taken to the hospital. She's having the baby." Danny nodded his head, excitement overcoming him, and he started the car, and pulled out headed quickly to the hospital.

**McFly**

Tom and Gia beat us to the hospital and were sitting in the waiting room with Keely when we got there. As soon as I stepped into the room, I began firing off questions to the unsuspecting couple.

"How is she? Did she have the baby yet? How long has she been here? Is she in delivery? Is Harry with her? Can we see her?" Danny placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and I took a deep breath. I sat down in one of the chairs across from Gia and Tom and took Keely into my lap, hugging her close to me.

"Eli's doing fine so far. She hasn't had the baby yet, and they are getting ready to take her back into delivery. Harry is with her, and he said that he will come and get us when we can go see her." Gia said calmly. I felt myself calm down a bit when she said this, and nodded my head.

"You hear that Kee, your mommy's doing just fine." I said to the little girl. She smiled up at me and nodded her head once as if understanding then leaned her head against my chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"How about you two? How are you doing?" Tom asked looking at us. He could see we were still a little tense from the incident in the grocery store.

"We're fine." Danny answered for us.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked, shooting him a look.

"Well you two just seem a little tense, that's all." He shrugged his shoulders and sat back into his seat.

"Well things just didn't go to great in the grocery store today, that's all." Danny grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked up at him and he managed a little smile.

"Why, what happened?" Gia asked rubbing a hand over her pregnant belly. She had a bigger stomach than mine, since she was having twins. She looked a lot farther along than me, and we were the same exact amount of weeks along.

"We just ran into our all too favorite person, that's all." I replied with a scowl and looked down at Keely who was resting against my chest. I ran my hand through her hair as she breathed steadily, almost asleep.

"Who?" Gia shot us a confused look.

"Sarah." Both Tom and Gia's mouth's shaped into O's and they gave knowing nods. "Yeah, she just had to be all friendly and such, didn't she. The way she had her hand on his arm, and the way she purred his name. I just wanted to punch her in the neck." I felt my blood begin to boil and Danny just rubbed his hand on my leg to try and sooth me. "I swear if I wasn't five months pregnant right now, I would have beat her ass in the parking lot." Keely jumped a bit when I said this, and I suddenly felt bad for waking her when she was almost asleep. I ran my hand up and down her back and soothed her back to sleep.

"Tonya don't get yourself all worked up over her ok. She's gone now, and she means nothing. If you get worked up then you're giving her exactly what she wants." Danny said trying to get me to calm down about Sarah.

"Well Danny how would you like it if some guy was rubbing his hands all over me and saying 'call me sometime' with a wink. Oh yeah that, and implying that you're fat when your five months pregnant." Gia and Tom both let out little laughs when I said that last part. What was so damn funny? I didn't think anything I said was funny. I don't know about them, but I don't like being called fat one bit.

"I wouldn't like it too much. You're right. But please Tonya, you're in no condition to be getting worked up. Please, just try to forget about it." Danny was almost pleading with me now. I glared at him a bit, then let out a frustrated sigh, but sat back in my chair and didn't say anything more. Keely shuffled a bit against my chest, but didn't wake back up. I took to watching her sleep so I didn't have to make any eye contact with anyone else and converse with them.

The room fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the humming of the pop machine at the other end of the room. Tom took to rubbing Gia's back for her and Danny stared out the window as I watched Keely sleep. We were all lost in out thoughts for about fifteen minutes, and then Harry came bursting into the room. I quickly handed Keely over to Danny and stood up immediately going to him. As soon as I saw his face, I knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Harry? Is Eli ok?" I felt myself begin to panic and Tom came up beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I only have just a couple of minutes, but I wanted to tell you; Eli's fine and so is the baby," I began to breath again after hearing this. "But there are some complications. They're going to have to do a cesarean section. They said something about the placenta being wrapped around the babies neck." Harry looked completely worried. He kept running his hand through his hair, and his eyes were a little wide. That didn't help me any. I suddenly stared panicking too.

"Are they going to be ok." I asked a few tears starting to come to my eyes.

"The doctors said that they should be alright. But if they don't hurry, then things could go wrong. Listen, I need to get back to Eli, I just wanted to let you know." I nodded my head mutely at him and gave him a hug before he left the room.

"Tell Eli that I love her." I yelled after him and he just nodded then headed through the door again.

I turned around and walked slowly back over to my chair but didn't sit down. My eyes were wide and glued to the floor. This wasn't happening, my best friend and her baby had to be alright. Nothing could go wrong. I wasn't allowing anything to go wrong.

Danny handed Keely back to Gia and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to sit down and quit pacing. I just brushed his hand away and continued my back and forth movement over the floor.

"No, I won't allow it. I won't allow anything to happen to my best friend. If anything happens to her I'll just die. She and her baby both have to be fine, I mean it." I wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. Just talking.

"Tonya babe, you need to sit down and not worry. You're going to get yourself worked up. Eli will be fine. Harry said that they will be fine." Danny said trying to guide me to the chair again. But I just pushed him away once more.

"But what if something goes wrong Danny? Sometimes things go wrong. What if they loose her, what if they lose the baby? She'll never be able to handle it if they lose the baby. Everything has to be alright." By now I was pacing so fast that Danny just stopped to watch me. He tried to get me to stop, but I wasn't paying any attention. My heart was beating so fast in my chest and tears were streaming down my face. I knew this couldn't be good for the baby, but I couldn't help it. I was worried.

Suddenly I felt something. Something that I knew wasn't good right away. I waited a second, and it happened again. A sharp pain in my stomach._ No_ I thought _this can't be happening, it's too soon._ I let out a little scream and doubled over clutching my stomach. Danny was immediately by my side, worry written all over his face. The pain shot through my stomach again, and I let out another little scream. Tom was on my other side in a flash and helped Danny help me to the chair. Gia watched on in horror.

"Danny!" I gasped once I was sitting in the chair still clutching my stomach. "Get a nurse!" His eyes went wide before he dashed out of the room and down the hallway hollering for a nurse.


	7. Reeeessstttt

**Reeesssstttt!**

**Chapter 6**

Within minutes Danny had come rushing back into the room followed closely behind by two middle-aged nurses. Tom was sitting with me holding my hand and as soon as Danny arrived he was right beside me, clutching on to my other hand. The pains didn't happen again for a few minutes and I thought that they had gone away, but a few seconds later I doubled over yet again clutching my stomach.

"Ow, Danny, it hurts!" I cried, tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm right here baby, don't worry, everything will be alright." He comforted.

The shorter of the two nurses sent the other to fetch a wheel chair, then she turned to me and took my writs to check my pulse. "How far along is she?" She asked, glancing at her watch.

"20 weeks. This shouldn't be happening." Danny said running a hand through his hair, he was close to panicking but was trying to act calm for my sake.

"Well do the pains come in a timed amount apart or are they kind of sporadic?"

"They're kind of sporadic." I replied breathlessly. "But really they just started happening?"

"Have you been under any stress lately?" The other nurse came into the room and Tom and Danny helped me into the chair.

"It's been kind of a stressful day." I replied kind of rudely. Why was she asking me this stuff? Why wasn't she just making the pain go away?

"Well this may not be anything to really worry about. It could just be false labor due to stress, but let's get you to the ER just to be safe. We don't want anything happening to you or your little one."

The nurse started to roll me out of the room. "Danny!" I yelled and reached out frantically for his hand.

"I'm here." He said and grabbed a hold of my hand tightly. "I'm not leaving your side."

Tom and Gia waited in the waiting room with Keely until Harry got back. Before we left I saw Tom wrap his arm around Gia as a few silent tears ran down her cheek. She held Keely tightly to her chest and watched us go.

The ER was literally on the other side of the building. It took us almost ten minutes to get there, and my pains still didn't stop. I clutched tightly onto Danny's hand each time I felt a pain and dug my nails in. He didn't wince or make to move his hand when I did. He just let me dig my nails in deeply and whispered words of comfort to me.

I was beginning to panic. I had done some reading, and if I were to have my baby now, the chances of him surviving would be slim. I couldn't lose my baby. This baby was my world and if I lost him, I wouldn't know what I'd do.

As I clutched my stomach and tried my best not to scream out each time I felt a pain, I heard the nurse tell me to try to stay calm and not panic. I wanted to shout at her and ask her if she would be able to stay calm if she was having labor pains four months before her due date. But I didn't say anything, and just concentrated on breathing, and telling myself that things would be ok.

Finally we reached the ER and the nurse rolled me through the doors. I felt Danny's grip on my hand let go and looked back to see the short nurse holding him back and talking to him.

"Danny!" I shouted and he turned to look at me.

"He just needs to fill out some papers ma'am, don't worry, he'll be with you soon." The nurse that was pushing my wheelchair said.

"But I want my husband now. Bring my husband back to me!" I cried to the nurse, but she just continued to roll me down the hallway towards a room where they got me ready for a doctor to come in.

**McFly**

"Well Mrs. Jones, I do believe that you and your baby will be alright." Dr. Johnson said as he pushed his chair back and smiled at us. It had been an hour since the pains had started, but now they were gone. "It seems that you were having some false labor pains due to all of the stress that you were under at the time. But there's nothing to worry about now. We have everything stabilized, and your baby is doing great."

I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and so did Danny, who was sitting beside me, still holding tightly to my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled at me then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Now, there are a few things that you're going to have to do to ensure that the rest of this pregnancy goes smoothly." The doctor began standing up and picking up his clipboard. "First off[i no stress [/i. Danny I want you to make sure that she isn't under any stress for the next four months. If she seems to be getting a little stressed out, then remover her from whatever situation she's in and try to make her more comfortable." Danny nodded up at the doctor, taking in everything he was saying. "Second thing, bed rest." I groaned, he did not just say those two words. Tell me he didn't. "For the next four months it would be best if you pretty much stayed in bed. By this I mean don't be up roaming the house for long periods of time. You can go to the bathroom and shower and stuff, but try not to be on your feet that much. You'll need to take some time off of work, but just stay off of your feet as much as possible."

"But I can't do that. There's still too much to do. I'll go nuts on bed rest." I wined and the doctor just smiled lightly at me.

"I know it sounds horrible, but you want your baby to be healthy right."

"Well yes, but bed rest. This is going to suck." Dr. Johnson just laughed a little at me, but Danny gave me a stern look.

"Tonya, do what the doctor says. We're not taking any chances. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." I screwed up my face at him, but let out a defeated sigh.

"Now that should be everything, if you have anymore problems just call or come to the ER. Is there anything else you might want to ask me, or talk about?" He shot me and Danny a questioning look.

"Actually yes. Can I see my baby one last time? Just so I know he's ok?" My voice sounded a little weak and squeaky when I said this, but I just wanted to ease my worries and make sure he was ok.

"Sure, just let me switch the machine on and get it ready, and he'll be on the screen in a moment." Dr. Johnson put on a fresh pair of rubber gloves and got the cold gel out again. I winced like I always did when he placed the stuff on my stomach and a few minutes later, the picture of our baby came up on the monitor again. I wrapped my arm around Danny's and squeezed lightly.

"Look Danny, he's sucking his thumb again." Danny just cocked his head to the side and watched the little boy with amazement. Every time our baby was on the screen he would just go quiet and stare at him.

"Here you two, listen to this. This right here will prove that your baby boy is indeed healthy." He flicked some switch and a few seconds later we heard a heartbeat. A strong heartbeat. The strong heartbeat of our baby boy. I inhaled quickly, and brought my hand to my mouth. Beside me Danny sat up straight and listened intently to the soft pitter patter of his heart. He was healthy, his heartbeat told us so. Our baby was safe and fine.

Danny and I both turned to look at one another smiling, then leaned in to kiss each other. This was a moment for our books. This was the first time we really got to hear his heartbeat. It was so strong, and so beautiful. The sound of it was almost like music to our ears.

After a few minutes the doctor turned the machine off and cleaned up the gel. After making sure everything was wiped down and sterilized he turned to us and gave us a wide smile. "You'll be able to go home tonight, but I mean it Tonya, take things easy. Don't over do anything. And try to stay stress free." I nodded at him, not letting anything, even the looming dread of bed rest ruin my mood. After having quite a horrible day, it ended quite good.

He left the room shortly after saying that, and a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Danny helped me into it, and then rolled me back to the other side of the hospital so we could go check on Eli.

It didn't take us long to locate her room. Tom and Gia were on their way out, saying that they had a plane to catch because they were going away for the week. They checked to make sure that everything was ok, and I told them that we were fine and told Gia about the bed rest. She told me that she felt badly for me and hoped that I would pull through this bed rest ok. I laughed and told her that that would be a miracle.

Eli was sleeping silently in the bed with Keely beside her asleep, as Harry held a tiny Alexander in his arms beside the bed. When we entered the room Harry looked at us worriedly and asked if everything was alright. We told him what happened, and at first he looked upset, but then it all washed away when we told him we were fine.

"So is that my little nephew there." I said, nodding to the bundle in his arms.

"Yes it is. This is Alexander Harold Judd." He replied, standing up and walking over to me. "Would you like to hold him?" I nodded eagerly and held my hands out for the baby. He gently placed him in my arms and I pulled him close to me, looking over his appearance.

Boy did he look like his Daddy. He had Harry written all over him. Except for his mouth; that looked just like Eli's. He was currently asleep, so I didn't get to see his eyes, but Harry just told me he had Eli's eyes.

"He's adorable." I said as I beamed down at the little boy. "You and Eli make such cute babies." I said and he laughed, looking over at his sleeping wife and daughter.

"Yes we do, but how could we not, when I have such a beautiful wife." If Eli would have been awake now, I'm sure she would have been red.

Danny stood beside me looking over my shoulder at Alexander. I glanced up at him, then offered the baby over to him. He smiled widely and took him into his arms. The sight of Danny holding the tiny newborn bundle made a few tears prickle at my eyes, but I just blinked them away. In just four months I would get to see him in that same position holding our baby. The thought excited me.

"You two will make great parents." Harry said softly, and we both looked up at him. "Just by watching the way you two are with Alexander, I can tell that you'll be great." Danny beamed at this compliment and looked back at me.

"I just hope I can be a great father. That's my only other goal in life. Be the perfect husband and be a great father."

"Well you've got one out of two right." I said looking up at Danny. His smile widened when I said this. "You're already the perfect husband." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey you two, not in front of the baby." Harry joked and we looked back at him laughing silently so not to wake baby Alexander, Eli or Keely.

A little while later we decided that we should probably head home. We asked Harry if he was going to go home, but he said he probably would only to drop Keely off with the housekeeper. Then he looked back at Eli like he didn't want to leave her, and that's when Danny spoke.

"Mate, if you want, we'll take Keely with us tonight. She can stay with us, so that way you don't have to leave Eli and Alexander." Harry looked up at us excited at this idea, but quickly changed.

"I couldn't. You two have been through too much already tonight. You don't need to be worrying about Keely all night."

"Nonsense Harry," I began, "We're fine, and you obviously don't want to leave Eli right now, so we'll just take her with us." Before Harry could protest again, Danny had walked over to the other side of the bed and picked a sleeping Keely up and cradled her in his arms. Then he walked over and handed her to me.

Harry looked at each of us, then back to Eli and finally decided that he'd let us take her. "Let me get her car seat for you." Danny wheeled me out into the hallway as Harry went over to wake Eli lightly and tell her that he was sending Keely with us. Then after getting her car seat and situating it in our car, Harry gave her a kiss and buckled her in. We said goodbye to him and told him to call us tomorrow to let us know how Eli and Alexander were doing. He promised he would, and with a wave, we left.

**McFly**

By the time we got home that night it was quite late. We made our way up to the bed room and laid Keely in the middle of the bed as we both went to change into our night clothes. Once our before bed routines were finished Danny turned off the light as we crawled into bed. Keely lay on her stomach sleeping sound between us and she didn't stir as the bed shifted when we got in. I lay on my side facing Danny as he lay on his side facing me. Our hands were clasped together, resting on Keely's back.

Even though the room was dark, there was still enough moonlight shining through the window so that I could see Danny's eyes. He was staring at me as I stared back at him.

"I was so scared today." He said softly, so not to wake Keely. "I was afraid we were going to lose the baby; I was afraid I was going to lose you." He looked sad when he said this and I unclasped my hand from his and placed it on his waist, rubbing up and down his side lightly. He had been so strong when everything was happening. He tried his hardest to appear calm so not to make me anymore upset and worry. But now that we were home and he knew everything was alright, he finally let his emotions show.

"Well everything turned out alright. The baby is fine, I am fine, and we're both here. You'll never lose us Danny." He looked down at little Keely a moment, then looked back up at me, his eyes still sad.

"I know, but I keep thinking what if something went wrong. What if I did lose you? I can't bear the thought of it Tonya, and for it to actually almost happen, I just don't know what I'd do." I felt a few tears prickle at my eyes as I saw his eyes become a bit glossy. Wrapping my arm around him, I pulled him as close to me as I could without squishing Keely.

"Everything's alright Danny. Please, don't think about it. Don't worry yourself. We're both fine now." I pulled away and took a hold of Danny's hand, bringing it to my stomach. "Your baby boy is healthy. You heard his heartbeat, and you know that everything is fine." He managed a small smile as he felt our baby move a bit. Him moving made not only Danny feel better, but it made me feel better too. I knew everything was alright, but like Danny I still kept thinking 'what if'. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. However, whenever our baby would move, those thoughts would go away, and the only thing I thought about was how happy I was that everything was alright.

Danny's hand traveled from my stomach and around to my back as he pulled me into another hug."I love you Tonya." He whispered.

"I love you too Danny." He leaned over Keely and kissed me lightly. Keely stirred a bit and we both pulled apart to look down at her. She just shifted her position and let out a sigh, but continued to sleep on.

"In a few month's we'll be able to lay here with our own baby like this." I smiled happily at him, and he returned my smile.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait." He kissed me one more time on the forehead, then we both lay back on our pillows, our hands still clasped on Keely's back and we stared down at her smiling until we both fell asleep.

**McFly**

I must have really been in a deep sleep because I didn't even hear my alarm go off the next morning. When I awoke, I looked at the clock to realize that it was ten thirty. As soon as my brain registered what time it was, I shot up in bed in bed yelling out Danny's name. Neither he nor Keely were beside me, and a few minutes later Danny came running into the room with Keely on his shoulders giggling.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worried as I threw the covers off of me.

"I'm late for work, that's what's wrong. Why did you let me sleep so late?" I started to get out of bed, but Danny just took Keely off his shoulders and sat her on the bed then stopped me from getting up.

"I called work for you and told them you wouldn't be in today. I told them that Dr. Johnson had you on bed rest and that you wouldn't be able to come into work." I started to protest, but he held up a hand to silence me. "Jeremy said that that was ok, and he's sending over some disks and stuff. He said that you can just work on your laptop at home, so that way you can get the work done, but not have to come into work. He'll be over in a couple of hours, to drop them off."

I glared at Danny as he shoved me back into the bed and pulled the covers over me. Keely started giggling and crawled her way up the bed beside me.

"Danny I can't stay in bed forever. This will kill me." I wined to him, but he just gave me a look.

"Dr. Johnson told me to make sure that you stay stress free, and that's what I'm doing. He said you need to stay in bed and that's what you're going to do." I folded my arms over my chest and pouted as Keely pulled herself up into a standing position using my arm as aid. She continued to smile widely at me as I pouted. Then I looked over at her and her beaming face, and my pouting soon started to fade away. It was hard to stay mad when you had such a cute little face smiling back at you.

"Fine." I said, still a little mad. "But don't expect me to sit here all day. I will get up some time."

"Just as long as you don't stay on your feet too long. Bathroom trips and showers; that's all you really need to be up for. I'll take care of everything else. Now, what would you like to eat?" He was giving me this smile that I wanted so badly to glare at. But I found I couldn't, so I opted with looking away and sticking my nose in the air so I still appeared mad.

"I want Oats and toast. With sugar please, both brown and white." Danny nodded his head then stood up. I went to stand up when he did.

"Where are you going Tonya?" He asked, stopping me again with a stern look.

"To the bathroom Danny. I am allowed to do that right?" I shot him an annoyed look, but he just nodded his head, grabbing Keely and headed out of the room. I made my way into the bathroom to freshen myself up a bit.

While I was freshening up I felt the baby move around a bit and kick some. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and smiled. "Well you're up already aren't ya? You seem to be a little active today, you must be hungry. Well don't worry, your daddy is fixing us something to eat right now." The baby settled down a bit when I began talking to him, and I made my way back into the bedroom, getting comfortable under the covers again. I picked up the remote and turned the television on and flipped through the channels until Danny made his way back into the room. He had Keely on his hip and a tray of food in his other hand. He sat Keely down on the bed again and made his way over to me with the food.

"Here you go. Nice warm oats and hot buttered toast, with a glass of orange juice." When Danny spoke, the baby started to move around again. When he stopped the baby stopped too. I made this face when this happened and Danny just looked at me slightly confused.

"What's wrong?" The baby moved again.

"Danny, I think whenever the baby hears your voice he moves around."

"Why do you think that?" The baby kicked.

"Well every time you say something, he moves or kicks."

"Really, let me feel." He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on my stomach. "Hey you in there, this is your daddy speaking. Are you kicking the crap out of your mummy again?" The baby started to move again and kicked. Danny and I both started laughing when he did this.

After a few minutes I stopped laughing and let out a sigh. "You know, we can't just keep calling him 'the baby' or 'he'. We should really think of a name."

Danny nodded his head. "I agree. Do you have any names in mind?" I stirred my oats some and thought a bit.

"Well, I do kind of have one name thought out." Danny looked at me, urging me on. "Well I was thinking Christopher."

Danny thought about this name. "Christopher? Why that name?" He didn't say it like he didn't like the name; he just said it because he was curious as to why I chose that name.

"It was my brother's name." I said quietly and looked down at my oats again. Danny let out a soft 'oh'.

"Well…I think it's a great name. I like it. I think we should name him that." My head shot up to look at Danny and I beamed at him.

"Really? You don't mind?" Danny shook his head.

"No, I really like the name; we should name our baby that."

"Oh, thank you," I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"How about Christopher Daniel Jones?" Danny thought of it and then nodded his head.

"Yes, that's it; we'll name our baby Christopher Daniel Jones." He placed his hand on my stomach and began talking to it again. "Hello Christopher. What do you think about your name? Christopher Daniel Jones." Christopher gave a kick again, and Danny laughed. "I think he likes it."

"Yay, now we can tell everyone that we've come up with a name." I hugged him again, then picked up Keely, who was trying to stick her fingers in my oats and hugged her tightly too. "Dougie's going to be very sad though, he was really hoping for Dougie Jr." Danny just laughed when I said this.

"Oh well, he'll get over it." I laughed and plopped Keely down on the bed beside me, giving her a pillow to play with. She just took it and began to chew on the corner of it. Danny sat and watched me as I began to eat.

"Oh hey, guess what came today." Danny said when I had taken a bite.

"What." I mumbled through a full mouth.

"The stuff for the baby room. They delivered it this morning while you were asleep. I had them take it into the room and I plan on working on it later on today."

"Aw," I said once I swallowed. "I want to help you work on it."

Danny just gave me his look again. "You're not supposed to be doing stuff like that Tonya."

"Aw but Danny come on. I'll do all the light work. Just let me work on the room too please." I gave him my pouty lip and he just smiled shaking his head.

"We'll see, now eat your food."

**McFly**

Jeremy arrived not long after I finished my breakfast and dropped off the disks. He came up to see me before he left and told me that he was sorry for what happened and told me that it was ok that I had to take time away from work. The good thing about our jobs was that everything we did, we did on computers, so all I needed was the program that we use. Luckily I had that on my laptop, and was able to work from my bed. He said that he would do all of the other stuff that I couldn't do on my laptop, and I thanked him greatly.

He left not long after he arrived, and I got my laptop set up to work as Danny took Keely into the baby's room so I could have some time alone to work.

Just like when you're stuck in a room at work for hours staring at the same piece of video footage over and over, it gets boring when you're at home. A few hours later I was bored out of my mind. The room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller by the minute, and I knew it was only because I was letting this bed rest get to me.

I felt myself becoming stressed out at the fact that I was stuck in this room, and wasn't able to go anywhere. But what did Dr. Johnson say to do when I start to get stressed? Why remove myself from the situation. So that's what I did.

I threw the covers back and placed my feet on the floor, slipping them into my slippers. Then I stood up and made my way for the door. Just stepping through the threshold of our bedroom door and into the hallway made me feel so much better. It felt like a whole weight had been lifted when I did this.

I slowly and quietly made my way to the baby's room. Danny was sitting on the floor, pieces of a crib lying all around him, reading the instructions while Keely played in the play pin that he sat up in the corner. When I stepped into the room, she looked up at me and squealed happily. That caused Danny to snap out of his concentration and look up at me. He frowned when he saw me standing there.

"What are you doing out of bed Tonya?" He asked sounding all fatherly and bossy like. I just rolled my eyes and moved into the room.

"Dr. Johnson said that if I started to get stressed, that I was to remove myself from the situation, so that's what I'm doing. That damn room was beginning to stress me out." I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He was sitting on his knees and his head came up to my stomach when he was like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought his hands up to rest them on my stomach.

"Well you're not doing anything in here, so don't even try it." I rolled my eyes again and pulled away from him.

"Danny I have to do something. I'll go crazy." He sighed and thrust a piece of paper at me.

"Fine, you can help me put the crib together by reading off the instructions." I took the piece of paper from him and raised an eyebrow. "But I want you sitting in that rocker while you do it." I sighed knowing that this was the only way I was getting out of that damn room, and took a seat in the chair.

"Fine, anything to stay in here." He nodded and told me to read off the first direction for him.

Two hours later Danny had finally managed to set the crib up right. He stood back, his arm draped over the back of the rocker and looked at his handiwork.

"I think I did a pretty damn good job, what do you think?" He asked looking down at me.

"I think it looks great. You did a good job." I tugged on his shirt and he leaned over to give me a kiss. Just then the doorbell rang and Danny pulled away from me still smiling.

"I'll go answer that. You stay in here alright." I nodded as he took off out of the room to go answer the door.

Looking over I noticed that Keely was standing up in her playpen with her arms stretched out wide for me. So I smiled at the little girl and stood to go pick her up. She looked about ready to cry one minute, but as soon as I pulled her out of the playpen, all of that fussyness went away. She started giggling and smiling at me as I made my way back over to the rocker. As I sat down she started to pull on my hair, playing with it.

"Hey Keely. How are you today." She just smiled at me. "So do you feel like saying Aunt Tonya yet?" She tried sticking my hair in her mouth but I just pulled it out of her little hand. "Come on Kee, say Ton-ya."

"Ton!" She squealed. My heart skipped.

"What did you say?" I asked her, a smile starting to creep onto my face.

"Ton! Ton!" She used my shoulders and stood up in my lap. I held my hand behind her back so to catch her if she started to fall. "Ton! Ton!"

"Yay Keely that's good. You said my name." She smiled at me and pulled her to me giving her a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled her away she just looked at me. "Do I get a kiss too?" I asked and she leaned in and kissed my cheek too. "Why thank you Keely." I kissed her again. She just giggled then kissed me back. We kept exchanging kisses until we heard someone clear their voice in the doorway.

"Well now, I see that my little girl has found someone else she loves." Keely turned when she heard this voice and let out a little squeal.

"Mom!" She turned and held her hands out to her mommy and Eli came over and picked her up. "There's my little girl. Mommy's missed you so much." Eli gave her kisses all over her face and I watched them with a smile. Danny and Harry came up behind her in the doorway, Harry holding Alexander in his arms. When Keely saw Harry she let out another squeal.

"Dad! Dad!" Harry beamed when she did this and Eli turned to look at her husband. He stepped up beside Eli and they both looked down at a sleeping Alexander.

"Keely, this is your baby brother Alex." The little girl looked down at her brother with an interested gaze. She studied him a bit, and took her little hand and poked him.

"Cute!" She said and we all laughed. Eli hugged her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek and so did Harry. Danny had come over to stand beside me in the chair and we watched the happy little family.

"So Tonya, Harry told me about what happened yesterday. How are you doing?" Eli turned to me and gave me a concerned look.

"I'm doing fine, and so is the baby. Only I'm stuck on bed rest." I made a disgusted noise and rolled my eyes. Eli gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. You must be going insane."

"Yes, it's only been one day and I'm already about to go insane with it." She let out a little laugh at my attitude.

"Well maybe it'll get better. You can watch movies and stuff, plus you'll have Danny here to keep you company, and to wait on you hand and foot." She shot me a wink and I smirked up a Danny.

"Yeah, I never really thought of that. This could be fun." He just rolled his eyes at me and sighed. I laughed then pulled him down so I could give him a kiss.

"Did you put that together?" Harry asked Danny, nodding his head towards the crib.

Danny looked up at him and beamed. "Yep I did. Only took me a couple of hours. I think it looks pretty good, don't you?" Harry and Eli both nodded their heads.

"It looks like this room is going to look great when you get it done."

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes it is. The set up that we chose is so cute. It's going to look so amazing."

"Well I can't wait to see it when it's done. You'll have to have us over when you finish."

"Yeah we will, all of you. Maybe for a dinner or something."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, and I'm going to take over your kitchen too." I just shook my head and gave a little laugh. "Oh hey, before I forget, Asha told me to tell you that she and Dougie are having a wedding shower next month, on November the third. You'll get a card in the mail, but she just wanted me to tell you ahead of time."

"Oh right, well thanks for telling me. And that reminds me, I have to call her and Dougie later too." Eli gave me a 'what for' look. "We picked out a name for the baby."

"Oh, really?" She said excitedly. "What did you decide on?" I smiled up at Danny.

"Christopher Daniel Jones." Eli's eyes lit up when I said this.

"Aw, that sounds so sweet. How did you come up with Christopher?"

"It was my brother's name." I said with a small smile on my face. Every time I said the name I had a thought of my little brother, and that made a little spark of happiness in me.

"Oh, well I think it's great. It's nice how you're naming him after him, kind of like an 'in memory' type of thing."

"Yeah, that's why I chose that name. I want to always remember my little brother, and he would have been happy that I'm naming my first child after him."

Eli nodded and smiled at me as the room fell silent. A few seconds later she shifted Keely on her hip and cleared her throat. "Well we should probably get home. It's almost time for Alexander's feeding and I'm really worn out. I just want to go home and rest."

"Well you take it easy you hear. And call me if you need anything." Eli nodded her head and gave me a hug before she and Harry started walking to the door.

"Bye." I said after them, and they let themselves out. I turned to look up at Danny giving him a wide smile. "So, what do you want to put together next?"


	8. Baby Surprise

**A/N: So, i just thought i'd let you all know that we are just a bit more over half way in this story...the end isn't here yet...but it's getting close...**

**Baby Surprise**

**Chapter 7**

By the end of the first week, I was completely fed up with bed rest. I tried watching television to pass the time, or work on the movie. But none of that made it any better. Danny was being so good at getting things for me, and I don't think I had been downstairs at all since I returned home from the hospital.

Every once in a while Danny would let me come into the baby's room when he was working, but he never really let me do anything. He put together all of the furniture in the room and set it up. When he was done, he actually let me make up the bed and hang a few pictures on the wall.

As soon as the last picture was on the wall, we both stood in the doorway, Danny's arm around my shoulders, and we stared at our work. The room looked just like the set up we picked out. Monkeys were everywhere, and I felt so happy that our first baby room turned out so great. Danny beamed proudly at his handiwork. I complimented him and that made his head get bigger. I'm sure I saw it grow a size or two.

Once the room was finished there wasn't anything else to do to occupy my time. So I was once again stuck in the bedroom. I made Danny stay in there with me, and I told him that he was going to get to see what it was like to be stuck on bed rest too.

On the third day he stared to get restless. I know the first two days he was acting like it didn't bother him because he wanted to prove to me that it would be fine, but on that third day I could tell he just wanted to jump out of bed and run downstairs. But I just grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back into bed, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"You're not going anywhere." He sighed and rolled his eyes then fell back against the pillow and glared at the television.

He eventually fell into a nap and I took to watching some Lifetime movie on the TV. Halfway through the show I grabbed a box of tissues on the stand beside the bed and was using them up faster than I could get them out of the box.

All of my sniffing and crying woke Danny up. He sat up and looked at me worried. "What's wrong Tonya, why are you crying?"

I blew my nose on the tissue and wiped at my eyes. "She's only fifteen, and now she has a baby. No one came to her baby shower. She's only fifteen." Danny looked at me confused a moment, then turned to the TV which I was staring at. When he saw the show I was watching he let out a little laugh and pulled me into a hug.

"Tonya babe, it's only a movie. That's not real. And besides, you know the ending is happy, so why are you crying."

I sniffed again. "I…I don't know." And once again I broke down into sobs. "I just can't stop crying." Danny laughed slightly and we lay back in bed, his arm still around me as my sobs became less. Great, my hormones were acting up again.

**McFly**

Later on that day I was back to my happy self. Danny had fixed us something to eat for dinner and we sat on our bed talking happily to one another and eating the food. Once we were finished he cleared our plates and took them downstairs and I settled back under the covers to watch some more television. When he finished cleaning up the dishes he made his way back up stairs and got in bed beside me. I continued to stare at the television as he snuggled up closely beside me.

Since all I ever really was able to do was watch television, I had become quite fond of some of the shows that were on. Normally I wouldn't get into some of the evening shows, but there was one that just so happened to catch my interest. It was this one show about this little town in America that was trying to deal with the after effects of a nuclear attack. I was totally addicted to the show. I loved every minute of it.

Danny watched a bit of the show, but eventually got bored with it. So he decided to entertain himself. He leaned over and started kissing on my neck. It had been a while since we did anything, and I knew right away what he was wanting. But for some reason I just didn't feel up to it.

I continued to stare at the television and ignored Danny kissing on my neck. He rested his hand on my leg and started moving it up my thigh higher and higher each time. I still continued to ignore him and watch the show. I though maybe if he didn't get a response he might quit.

But he didn't. His hand traveled up under my shirt and up towards my breast as he moved his kisses to my jaw. I kind of nudged him with my elbow and made a slight annoyed noise. He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. I knew he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm just not in the mood Danny." I didn't take my eyes off of the television. I didn't want to have to look at him and feel guilty.

He made a sound of annoyance and pulled away. "Well can't you get into the mood." He mumbled and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Danny; I'm just not feeling like it right now." He let out a little grunt and pouted.

"Well we haven't done anything in a while. Do you know what that's like for me?" I sighed and turned to him with a frown on my face.

"Danny really, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like doing anything right now. I mean normally I would be up for it, you know me, but right now I just don't want to." He continued to pout and stare at the television.

"Fine." I let out a little sigh and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Maybe tomorrow or something, if I'm in the mood." He didn't look excited and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." I turned back to the television feeling a bit guilty. I mean I know it had been a while, and I really didn't want him to get upset, but I [ireally[/i just wasn't in the mood.

**McFly**

The next morning I woke up once again before Danny. This time he wasn't lying on his stomach but lying on his back, sound asleep. I still felt guilty because of what I didn't do the night before, and I wanted so badly to make it up to him. But still I didn't feel in the mood. However, Danny had been such a great guy and I wanted more than anything to make it up to him. He'd spent almost every minute of every day with me since we got back from the hospital. He waited on me practically hand and foot and he deserved something good in return.

So I thought to myself, I'd just have to make myself get into the mood. Ok, maybe it's not that easy, but I had to do this for Danny. Besides, there were other things that we could do that I didn't have to be 'in the mood' for.

So I sat up and stared down at Danny. The covers only covered the lower half of him, and his bare chest stuck out from under the covers. He has the hottest body I have ever seen. The first time I saw him with his shirt off, I just fell in love.

I pulled myself up and straddled Danny's legs. This was quite a task for me, as my big pregnant belly just wanted to get in the way. Finally I managed to get sat up, and Danny stirred underneath me as I ran my hands over his bare stomach.

His eyes fluttered and a smile appeared on his face when he looked up at me. "Hey." He said softly and a playful smile appeared on my face.

"Hey." I replied. "Good morning." He rested his hands on my thighs and continued to smile at me.

"What are you up to this morning?" He asked eyeing me.

"Oh, well I felt very guilty about last night, and I just wanted to make it up to you." I leaned over the best I could and placed a kiss on the middle of his chest. He let out a little laugh when I did this.

"You don't need to feel guilty Tonya. That book that Harry gave me said that a lot of women lose their sex drives when they are pregnant. I know that you didn't intentionally say no." I gave him a little frown.

"I do believe Danny, that you know more about being pregnant than I do." He laughed when I said this.

"Well I did read the whole book…twice…and it was very informative."

"Well good, at least one of us knows about being pregnant." I shot him a wink and he let out a little laugh, then I leaned over to give him a kiss. I pulled away about an inch and spoke again. "But I do feel guilty, and that's why I'm going to make it up to you." He quirked an eyebrow and I leaned in again to give him another kiss. This time I thrust my tongue into his mouth as my hands rubbed down his stomach towards the hem of his boxers. He let out a little moan as my hands hooked under the rim.

He brought his hands up under my shirt and stroked up and down my sides. I let my kisses move from his mouth, down his jaw and to his neck, where I sucked lightly on it. I found the spot that turned him on the most and wiggled my hips against him, feeling him getting turned on.

Just then the doorbell rang though out the house. He let out a little groan and I pulled away only long enough to say "They'll come back." Then returned to kissing his neck. However he rolled his head to the side to look at the clock and then quietly swore under his breath. I pulled away from kissing him and stared down at him confused as he pushed me lightly off of him and scrambled to get out of bed. He searched the floor for his pants and quickly pulled them on. I just sat on the bed giving him an annoyed and confused look as he tried giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry; I have to go answer the door."

"Why?" I asked with a whine. I was actually starting to get into what I was doing. There was hope for me yet.

"Um, you know, just can't keep them waiting and all. You never know it might be someone important." But before I could question him anymore, he was out of the room and halfway down the stairs. I plopped back on the bed and frowned at the doorway. Not only was I miffed at the fact that I just got turned down; I was now severely confused.

**McFly**

Danny was downstairs for quite some time. I yelled for him a couple of times to find out who was at the door but he didn't come upstairs. So I let out a frustrated growl and flopped back against the headboard. Seeing as I couldn't really go downstairs and find out myself, I chose to turn on the television and wait for Danny to come back.

I flipped through the channels until I found some show I was willing to settle on and pulled the blanket up to get comfortable. About five minutes later Danny came rushing into the room and right into the closet. He grabbed some close then, leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek, and went straight into the bathroom. He did all of this so fast that I barely had any time to register what had just happened. I stared at the closed bathroom door for a few minutes, my mouth hanging open and my eyes blinking repeatedly. This was one of the most confusing mornings I had ever had.

The sound of the shower running reached my ears as I settled back yet again to watch the television. However this time I wasn't able to pay any attention to the show. Danny was acting really strange. I mean first he passes up sex to answer the front door, and then he's rushing throughout the bedroom like a mad man. I told myself that as soon as he came out of the bathroom, I was questioning.

However, I didn't get the chance. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom he went straight for the closet again and grabbed some more clothes. Only they weren't his clothes, they were mine. He came around to my side of the bed and took my arm, helping me out of bed.

"Shower's free now. How about you go take a nice warm shower and I'll be back up in a few minutes. Take as long as you need, but try not to take forever." He ushered me into the bathroom and turned the shower on for me.

"Danny what's going on? Why are you acting funny?" He grabbed a towel and washcloth for me out of the cabinet and placed it by the shower. Then he went to the door.

"Nothing, nothings going on. Have a nice shower." And then he closed the door, leaving me standing there still staring at it. I had now crossed over the line of being confused. I was completely and utterly confused as fuck.

**McFly**

All throughout my shower I couldn't stop wondering why Danny was acting so strange. A part of me wanted to finish my shower and then make my way downstairs to find out what was going on, but I was afraid to do that. First off Danny would flip if I even attempted the stairs, and second off a picture of me falling down the stairs kept flashing through my head. I know it was just paranoia, but walking with all that extra weight on front had become just a little challenging.

So once I finished washing myself, I got out of the shower and put on the clothes Danny had picked out for me. Then after that I did the rest of my morning routine. Complete with blow drying my hair and pulling the top half of my hair back into a barrette and leaving some of my long bangs down to curl a bit around my face.

About the same time that I decided I was satisfied with my appearance, Danny knocked on the door. I told him to come in and turned in his direction, a hand on my hip and my foot taping. As soon as the door opened and he saw me standing there a wide smile appeared on his face.

"You look great." He said, but I just glared at him.

"Yeah, great for the bedroom. It's not like I'm going anywhere, so why did you pick out these nice clothes for me and rush me into the bathroom." I walked right up to him and stood about a foot away from him, both my hands on my hips and glared up at him.

He just gave a little laugh and smiled down at me. "I have a surprise for you." He said before taking my arm and pulling me out of the bathroom. I followed him still completely confused. He walked me out of our bedroom and to the top of the stairs. I stopped a moment and looked at them unsure.

"Uh Danny, I don't think this is such a good idea. Remember what the doctor said. I'm not really supposed to be going up and down the stairs." He just smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto your arm so nothing happens, and you won't be going up and down the stairs, just down for right now. It's fine don't worry." He looked so calm when he said this. I looked back at the stairs again contemplating them a minute then nodded my head.

"Alright, but don't you let go of me. I don't want to fall." He just nodded his head and I stepped down onto the first step. Danny held my arm and made sure I didn't fall the whole way down the stairs. I concentrated really hard on making sure that each foot landed safely on the next step, so I didn't really get the chance to question Danny about his behavior any. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs Danny didn't let go of my hand and began to lead me towards the living room.

"Danny where are we going?" I asked tugging on his hand a bit but he just continued to pull me behind him.

"You'll see." I stared quizzically at the back of Danny's head as the entrance to the living room came closer to us. As soon as we got right outside the entrance Danny stopped and turned towards me. I stopped right in front of him, facing him and was about to ask him again what was going on, but didn't get the chance. Before anything could come out, I heard a bunch of voices yell 'surprise' and turned to see almost all of my family and friends standing in my living room with smiles underneath a sign that said 'baby shower'.

**McFly**

My mouth dropped as I turned to look at Danny, then back into the room at a beaming Eli, then back to Danny, and back again to Gia and Asha. I froze on my spot, hovering somewhere between complete shock and excitement.

Danny just laughed at my face and so did everyone else. A flash when off and I knew that someone had a very embarrassing picture of me for their scrapbook. Once he noticed that I wasn't moving, Danny placed his hand on my back and ushered me into the room where all of my friends took turns giving me a hug.

"You guys, you threw me a surprise baby shower?" I said completely shocked.

"Actually it's a surprise joint baby shower, but Gia knew about it." Asha said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I shot Gia a look and she nodded her head.

"The idea was actually Danny's but we decided that instead of having to go to your baby shower, then turn around and go to Gia's baby shower, we'd combine them and make it one big baby shower. And to make it a little more fun, we made it a surprise for you." Eli gave me a one armed hug as she had little Keely perched on her hip and I kissed the little girl on the cheek.

"This is so sweet of you. All of you." I made my way back over to Danny and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well we figured that you would love any chance you could get to get out of that damn room."

"You figured right." I laughed and so did everyone else.

"So you just sit in this chair right over here, and prepare for the best baby shower ever. We have games, and food and….presents." Danny guided me over to a comfortable chair and I sat in it as everyone around me sat in other chairs.

"Ooh, food! What kind? Are there any pickles? Because I really want some pickles right now." Everyone let out little laughs again as Danny made his way over to the food table to get a plate of food for me. He returned a few minutes later and handed my plate to me, and took a seat beside me. "Thank you sweetie." I said before placing another kiss on his cheek. "So is it time for presents now?" I asked hopeful and beside me Gia perked up too, nodding her head.

"Not quite yet. First we have to play some games. Presents are for last." Gia and I let out matching groans, but soon we were happy again as we played some of the cutest, funniest and weirdest baby games that anyone could think up.

A few hours later we had finished playing games and opened all of our presents. I received, along with Gia, a bunch of baby clothes, a car seat and a high chair, and tons of bottles, binkies, and diapers among other things. Gia and I thanked each person for their gift and gave most of them little hugs.

After we opened all of the gifts and almost everyone had left, Dougie, Harry and Tom helped Danny take all of mine and Danny's stuff upstairs, and then they all helped Tom take his and Gia's stuff out to their car. As the guys loaded up the car I held baby Alexander in my arms. He was currently awake, and it had been the first time I got to see him in a while.

"So is he keeping you up all hours of the night?" I asked Eli as I jiggled Alexander lightly up and down.

"Oh god yes." Eli said letting out a breath and rolling her eyes. "He doesn't understand that people like to sleep at three in the morning." She reached over and stroked her sons head. "However, we do get to take nice naps during the day. Perks of being a stay at home mom."

Us girls let out little laughs at her as the guys made their way back into the room. They all gathered around us and I looked up at all of them.

"Thank you…all of you. You all are such life savers. I was about to go completely nuts sitting there staring at those four walls."

"Well thank your husband there, it was his idea." I turned to Danny who went a little pink in the cheeks and smiled at me.

"I will…later." I shot him a little wink and everyone burst out laughing at me.

"And thanks for all of the great gifts too. I really loved them." Everyone said 'your welcome' then began to make their way to the door. Danny helped me up out of my chair and we walked them all out.

"Don't forget about my wedding shower in a couple of weeks ok." Asha said giving me a hug goodbye, followed closely by Dougie.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dougie gave me a kiss on the cheek and placed a hand on my stomach.

"You all drive safely ok." I said once they all stepped out onto the porch and headed for their cars.

"We will. Bye." They all chorused and Danny shut the door. As soon as it was latched he turned to look at me and I wrapped my hands around his neck giving him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for this day Danny. It was great."

"Well you needed some time out of the room and a little excitement. I could tell you were about to go nuts."

"Yes, I was. But now, I think you should help me back upstairs."

He frowned at me slightly. "Don't you want to spend a little time downstairs. I mean you haven't been down here in a while."

I nodded my head a little but smiled mischievously at him. "Yeah, I haven't been down here in a while, but there's something else I can think of that I haven't done in a while that sounds much more fun." He quirked his eyebrow at me and I continued to smile. Then he grabbed my hand and made his way for the stairs, pulling me quickly behind him.


	9. Things that make you feel sick

**AN: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Hannah asked me if there was anywhere she could read more of my stories. Well, I thought i'd give you all a link to all of my other mcfly stories. (forgive me if this doesn't work) **

**http:// kiwicheese. proboards75 .com /index .cgi (just take out the spaces) this is mine and a friend of mine's website. KiwiCheese. My name on there is My.Real.Name.Is.CHEESE. i have all of my mcfly stories on there...most aren't finisheed, and i have my mcfly standalones. There's also a bit of original fiction on it as well.**

**Ok, well, if you can't get the link to work, just leave your email in a reply and i'll email the link to you.**

**Thanks!

* * *

**

**Things that make you feel sick…**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I awoke to someone kissing my lips softly and trailing their hands over my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes to find Danny smiling down at me.

"Hey you." I said and stretched as I let out a yawn. Danny rested his hands on my sides and continued to simile at me.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." He sounded quite cheery this morning. Last night must have done the trick.

I let out a little laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Good morning my handsome husband." I said before I pulled him to me to give him a kiss. He pulled away and hovered about and inch and a half away from my face.

"Last night was amazing." He gave me this playful smile and I just smiled back at him.

"Well I wanted to make it up to you. I'm glad you liked it." He winked at me then pecked me on the lips once more and lowered his mouth to whisper in my ear.

"I especially liked that new position. [iWhere[/i did you learn that." I rolled my eyes and shoved him slightly on the shoulder laughing.

"Ah, I can't tell you where I learn my tricks now can I? That wouldn't be any fun." I winked at him and tangled my hands in his hair.

"Well now, if you're not going to divulge information, then I guess I'm just going to tickle it out of you." He gave me a sly smirk and started to tickle my sides. I screeched and grabbed at his hands trying to pull them away from me as I wiggled beneath him.

"No Danny! No, stop, don't tickle me." He knew that I was very ticklish, but yet he always used it against me.

Danny just continued to tickle me and smirk down at me. "Tell me Tonya and I'll stop." Suddenly I felt Christopher start to move about and I grabbed onto Danny's wrist tightly.

"Danny you turd, you woke Christopher up." I giggled out. "Now he's going to be kicking me all morning." Danny quit tickling me and placed his hand on my stomach where we could see Christopher kicking at. A little bump would appear whenever he would kick and then disappear once his foot went away.

"I'm sorry Chris." Danny said to my stomach. "I didn't mean to disturb you." My mouth dropped open.

"Hey what about me. You were tickling me." Danny looked up and continued to smile slyly at me.

"You were withholding information from me. I had to tickle you." I gasped.

"Well, fine then. I guess I won't show you anymore of my tricks." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away pouting.

Danny propped himself up on his elbow and looked up at me, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "What if I say I'm sorry?" He said with puppy dog eyes. I looked back at him and started laughing on the inside at his look.

"Then I might show you a few more tricks." Danny's eyes went hopeful.

"Well I really am sorry then. Can I see some new tricks now?" I laughed at his excitement. As I was laughing I felt this tickle in my throat and began to cough. Danny sat back as I coughed quite violently, and then reached over to grab a tissue on the side of the bed to wipe my mouth. When I leaned back I realized that my neck and joints felt kind of sore. I let out a groan as Danny stared down at me slightly worried.

"Tonya?" He said and I just placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I'm fine. Just a little cough that's all." Danny didn't look convinced and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You feel warm. I'm calling the doctor." He started to get out of the bed but I just grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Danny it's probably just a cold, don't worry about it. It'll go away in a few days." He just ignored me and picked up the phone as another coughing fit overcame me.

"I'm not taking any chances Tonya. If you're sick, then something can happen to the baby, and I'm not letting anything happen to the baby." He turned the phone on and dialed the number.

I groaned and flopped back into the bed, where I grabbed another tissue and blew my nose. It was a yellowish green and that caused me to groan again. Great, just what I needed. If being on bed rest wasn't annoying enough, I just had to be sick right along with it.

**McFly**

I thought doctors didn't make house calls anymore? Oh right, I forgot, I'm married to Danny Jones. He's famous. There are different rules for famous people. Within thirty minutes after Danny called the doctor, he was over at the house and up in our room poking at me and checking my stats. I breathed in heavily like he instructed me to do, then let it out. He took his stethoscope out and put it in his bag.

"Well it just seems that you have a cold Mrs. Jones." He said as he stood up. I shot a look over at Danny who was standing at the edge of the bed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking chances Tonya." I rolled my eyes back at him and looked back at the doctor.

"I want you to take some Tylenol and get plenty of rest. Also make sure that you drink plenty of fluids. You know the usual stuff. I don't think there is anything for you to really worry about, but if things get worse make sure you call me or get into the hospital as soon as you can."

I nodded my head and shook the doctors offered hand. "We will, don't worry." He winked at me then Danny showed him out. I laid back in the bed, closing my eyes and let out a frustrated groan. Already I was starting to feel all bothered.

Danny came back into the room a few minutes later and crawled in bed beside me. "You have got to quit worrying me Tonya." He said and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyebrows were knitted together a bit, and a small frown was on his face.

I let out a little laugh and placed my hand on the side of his cheek. "I don't do it on purpose Danny." He sighed and nodded his head.

"I know, but you know I worry about you. Seems like every time we turn around something is wrong." He looked down at the bedspread and picked at some of the lint. I felt sorry for the guy. He was right. For the past month he's been worrying himself about me every day. I felt bad.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head to my chest. "Aw Danny, I'm sorry. I really haven't been making things any easier on you since you've been back. You've been such a great husband and all I do is make you worry more."

"Oh Tonya, it's not your fault. I know that you aren't doing this intentionally. It's ok, I like doing things for you and I only worry because I love you."

I pulled him away to look at me. "I love you too Danny. I know I say it like every day, but I just want to make sure that you never forget."

"I'll never forget." He leaned in to give me a kiss but I stopped him.

"I don't want to get you sick." He groaned. "So no more kisses until I feel better."

"Well can't I have just one last one?" He asked, his bottom lip sneaking out again. I just shook my head at him.

"No, not until I'm better." He continued to pout and I reached quickly for a tissue beside the bed. Before he could even move I let out a sneeze. He closed his eyes tightly as I accidentally sneezed in his face. "Oh Danny I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, placing the tissue on my nose.

He pulled away and wiped the blanket on his face. "Don't worry about it. But I might as well get my kiss now. You just sneezed on me." I finished blowing my nose and threw the tissue in the trashcan.

"You're right." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "But that's the last one. No more until I'm better." Danny just pouted but I ignored him and turned on the TV and snuggled down in the blankets into him.

**McFly**

Four days later and I was well into my cold. Every five minutes I coughed. Every three minutes I sneezed and every two minutes I let out a groan and complained about how much I hated being sick. My joints ached, my head felt like a balloon, and my nose was so sore from the tissues. We even had those tissues that weren't supposed to irritate your nose. What good were they?

Danny made sure that I had plenty of soup to eat, and tried to make me as comfortable as he could. I took naps a bit more than I usually did, and didn't even bother to work on my work that much. I was ahead anyways, so taking a few days off wasn't going to make me fall behind.

The only thing that I was allowed to take was Tylenol. Even though it was an over the counter drug, it still helped a lot. Most of my aches went away, but once the Tylenol wore off the aches would come back.

I managed to use up most of the Tylenol that we had and eventually had to send Danny out for more. He felt reluctant to go, but I told him that we needed it. He just shrugged his shoulders and said that he needed to get some groceries anyways, so he put on his shoes and headed to the store.

I slept while he was gone.

**(This is where I change the view. Tonya's not with him, but I want you to see what happened at the store, so…this is all in third person now!)**

Danny pulled up in the parking lot and parked his car. He shut the engine off and got out, wrapping his coat tightly around him, and headed into the store. The end of October turned out to be quite chilly. The wind blew and whipped his curly hair in his face. He shook his head as he entered the door to get the strands out of his eyes, then grabbed a cart. As he headed towards the fruits and vegetables he smiled to himself as he realized that he pretty much had full control over what Tonya ate. If he was the one buying groceries, then he was buying healthy food so she would eat healthier. She had no choice if that was all he bought.

He rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of the apples. Danny knew that apples were Tonya's favorite fruit and thought he couldn't do wrong in buying them. At least she'd be happy that he got something she liked. A few minutes later he managed to get everything on his list, including a couple bottles of Tylenol and started for the front. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he looked down at his cart noticing he hadn't picked up any peanut butter. Tonya loved peanut butter with her apples.

He turned his cart around and headed towards the peanut butter isle. Once he got there, he found what he was looking for then turned back around to his cart to leave. Before he could even take a step, he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Fancy seeing you here again." Danny silently groaned. Not her. "This must be fate."

Danny turned and shot Sarah the best smile he could. But actually it turned out more like a grimace. "Hello Sarah." He said shortly. The blonde didn't take any notice to the way he was acting and she walked closer to him, smiling up at him.

"Where's the wifey?" She asked, trying to give him a seductive but concerned look.

"At home actually. She's not feeling well. I just came to get her some medicine."

"Aww, how awfully sweet of you Danny. You always were such a sweet guy." She placed her hand on his arm and Danny looked down at it.

He didn't like this girl for two reasons. One, she just made him sick, and two, she's part of the reason his wife had false labor pains at five months. He brought his hand up and placed it on hers. Somewhere off in the distance he thought he heard something that sounded like a click, but didn't pay much attention to it. The only thing going through is mind were the words he was going to say to this girl next.

He removed Sarah's hand from his arm and looked at her with small cold eyes. "Sarah, would you please leave me alone? I'm happily married now, with a baby on the way. That thing that happened between us years ago meant nothing. I'm sorry, I was drunk and you were there. I didn't know what I was doing, but there was nothing between us. So could you please quit trying to come between me and my wife and just leave me alone?" Sarah's mouth dropped open and she stood there like a gaping fish. Danny just continued to glare at her, then turned to start walking towards the front.

"You always wanted me Danny Jones. You were just too afraid to admit it." Sarah yelled out after him. Danny just sighed and shook his head, not giving the girl the satisfaction of him turning around. She glared at his back then stomped her foot and turned around storming off. Danny proceeded to the checkout, and then headed home to the sick wife that he loved very much.

**McFly**

Another four days, six boxes of tissues, one and a half bottles of Tylenol and too many bowls of soup and healthy food to count I was FINALLY feeling better. No longer did I have tissues practically attached to my nose, and I could go five minutes without coughing.

I sat on the bed, my legs crossed and facing Danny holding my cards up to my face. This was it, all I needed was for this to go right and I won the game. Danny held his cards up to his face and arched an eyebrow back at me.

"You're going down Jones." He said and I glared back at him.

"Don't get your hopes up Jones." I replied and flicked my eyes back to my cards. "Are you ready?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Bring it on."

I paused for dramatic effect. "Do you have any Ace's?" Danny's look still didn't change, then suddenly a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Go fish!" I felt my shoulders drop when he said this, and looked back up to his triumphant face.

"Oh you haven't won yet. I still get to pick a card." He just snorted and looked at the pile as I picked up a card.

I put it in my other hand with the other card and looked back at Danny. I gave him the best smirk I could and looked back at my cards. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"Guess you didn't get it. So it's my turn. Do you have any…?" But I cut him off.

"I didn't say that I didn't get it." I started lowering my cards. Placing the two cards down on the bed I smiled triumphantly back up at Danny whose mouth just dropped open. "I win." He groaned and threw his cards down on the bed.

"That's the fifth game in a row Tonya? You cheated." My mouth dropped open in shock at him.

"I did not cheat. I'm just good at this!" I protested, but he just smirked.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes and I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're a turd Danny." He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"But you love this turd." I contemplated what he said and shrugged.

"Yeah, sometimes. But only when I feel sorry for you." He just gaped at me, and then started pouting.

"Fine." He said and got up to start walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused. I really was just playing. He turned and gave me a smile.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." I felt slight relief. He knew I wasn't being serious.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel hungry too. Bring me back something unhealthy." Danny let out a little laugh.

"Sorry babe, but I didn't buy anything unhealthy." I groaned and scooted back on the bed.

"You really are a turd." I called after his retreating back and heard him laughing as he headed down the stairs.

Reaching over to the stand beside the bed, I picked up the remote to the television and turned it on. After flipping through all of the channels I concluded that there wasn't anything on. So, just to amuse myself I stopped on some show that talked non stop about celebrities and their lives. Mostly what they talked about on the show was a bunch of crap. I mean they rarely ever told the truth; however sometimes there was real evidence to back it up.

I watched the show a while as they talked about Britney Spears and Paris Hilton getting drunk together again and driving. I rolled my eyes. Now there were two girls who purposely did stuff just so they could stay in the public eye. I had never met the girls, but I heard through a few people that Paris loved all the attention she received. Even if it was negative.

As the show played on I picked up a fashion magazine and started to flip through it. I had read through the thing about forty times since Asha brought it to me a few days ago. She and Dougie had stopped by to see how I was doing and make sure that I was going to be able to make it to their shower. I told them that I was going to be there if it was the last thing I did. I mean I hadn't been out of the house in forever, and all I was doing was going over to their house to sit around. Danny looked at me and said that the only way we were going if I was feeling better. I was determined to feel better.

As I admired a blue dress that I knew I could no longer fit into because of my big belly, I halfway heard what the lady was saying on the television. But when she said the word McFly my head shot up.

"Guess which hottie from the famous pop group McFly was spied cheating on his wife the other day." Did she just say cheating and McFly in the same sentence? My ears perked right up, and I threw the magazine on the stand and sat up. "Yep, we received this picture of none other than Danny Jones getting pretty friendly with a woman who just so happens not to be his wife." My heart stopped and my mouth dropped open as a picture of Danny and my most favorite person popped up on the screen. I grabbed a hold of the remote and quickly paused the screen…got to love Tivo.

Standing there, almost mocking me was Danny and Sarah. Sarah had her hand on Danny's am and his hand was on top of hers. He had a smile on his face and she was beaming up at him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I think I blinked my eyes a total of twenty times as I stared at the television. Everything within me quit working. My lungs started to hurt as they weren't getting any air and all of the blood drained from my face. Why didn't Danny tell me he ran into her?

If it was just nothing he would have said something. If it was more…oh no I shuddered to think what it could possibly mean. There was no way that Danny would cheat on me. He loved me.

I sat staring at the screen until Danny came back into the room. He sat the food down on the bed as soon as he took one look at my face and started to get worried. "Tonya what's wrong." I didn't look at him, I just continued to stare at the screen. He looked from me to the screen, then took a sharp intake of breath. "Tonya that's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what the fuck it is Danny." I said, my voice harsh. He winced slightly when I said this and sat down beside me.

"She approached me in the store and stared acting like she normally does when she sees me. I told her to leave me alone, that I was happy with you and to quit trying to ruin my marriage. She got mad and shouted at me that I always wanted her but was afraid to admit it. But I just walked off. I ignored her Tonya. I told her to leave me alone."

I looked at Danny, my lower lip beginning to tremble as tears started to leak from my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this before Danny?" I questioned, and he reached out for my hand, but I snatched it away.

"I didn't want to upset you Tonya. You were sick, stuck on bed rest and it just didn't feel like the right time. I didn't want to make you feel worse than you already were."

"I don't care Danny, you should have told me about this. You shouldn't have hidden it from me."

"I didn't hide if from you Tonya, I was going to tell you."

"But you didn't did you. You waited until I saw it on some television show and then you tell me." I stood up from the bed and glared at him.

"No Tonya, it's not like that. Really I just wanted to wait until you were better."

I held up a hand to him. "Just leave me alone right now Danny." I said before running into the bathroom, the only other place I could go to get away from him. I slammed the door shut and sat down on the toilet to cry. Why didn't he tell me? I mean I know I was sick, but I could take it.

A sob escaped my mouth as I leaned my head against the wall that was beside the toilet. Damn that Sarah, she just had to go and ruin everything. I hated her with such a passion now. I swore to myself that as soon as I wasn't pregnant, I was finding and kicking that girls' ass.


	10. A Shower You'll Remember

**A shower you'll remember**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I awoke quite early and made my way to the shower. Today was the day that I got to get out of the house and go to Asha and Dougie's. I was more than excited and wanted to get there as soon as I could. After showering I got out and dried myself off, then put my clothes on. Even though it was the beginning of November I was wearing a dress. Since I had been stuck in the house for almost a month, I didn't exactly have the chance to get out and buy new clothes for my ever growing body.

Once I was dressed I made sure that my hair looked nice. I didn't want to go to this shower looking like I've spent the past month in my bed…even though I did. I took one last look at my hair in the mirror before flipping off the light and going into the bedroom. Danny was sitting up on the bed talking on the phone, and when I stepped out he looked up, said goodbye to whoever he was talking to, and hung up.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up my necklace and put it on. Danny got up and came up behind me to help me. I watched him in the mirror as he clasped it in the back. Last night, once I finally came out of the bathroom, Danny and I had a talk. He apologized for not telling me sooner, and I told him that even though I was still a bit angry at him I could understand why he didn't tell me. However I made him promise he would sort this out.

"So I just got off the phone with Fletch. We're going to make a statement saying that I'm not cheating on you and that Sarah is just a friend." I sighed and rolled my eyes. How much would that really help? Not many people would believe that anyways. "I know it isn't much, but really the only way for people to believe us is for us to go out in public and prove them wrong. But since you can't go out we'll have to settle for this. I mean who cares what they really think anyways. You know I'm not cheating, I know I'm not cheating, and those close to us know I'm not cheating. That's all that really matters." I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Right, well I'm off to shower, and then we can head over to Doug's." I watched him head into the bathroom and waited until I heard the shower running before I wondered out of the room.

I walked into the baby's room next door and sat in the chair. I loved the room. Danny did a great job at setting the room up and painting the walls. I felt really guilty that I couldn't help but really proud at what he did.

Looking over at the closet I saw all of the baby clothes that Danny and I had bought Christopher and all the people who attended the shower bought him. I smiled as my gaze landed on the little outfit that Danny had picked out and held up to himself. Danny had been so happy that day. It was back before any problems had started to occur, and back before this stupid Sarah scandal.

I let out a sigh. My how things changed in only a little over a month. It seemed forever ago that we were both happy and the only thing that we argued over was what sex the baby was. Now we had little arguments all the time. I guessed it had a lot to do with the fact that we were stuck in only one room, practically twenty four hours a day without much of a chance to get away from one another. In the past almost year that Danny and I had been married, we hadn't really been together for that long of time. He was normally off on tour and I was alone at the house. Occasionally I would go with him on tour, but he always had shows to do.

Everybody has arguments in their relationships. If they didn't have arguments, then something was wrong. I knew that we were just going to have a rough patch and eventually all of this was going to go away. But for some reason I had this looming feeling that things had to get worse before they got better. That thought sickened me and made me very nervous.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Danny's voice call out to me from the doorway. "Are you ready to go?" I looked up and saw him standing there in a fresh new pair of clothes, and his curly hair straightened. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"You straightened your hair?" I asked standing up and making my way over to him.

He just smiled and blushed slightly. "Uh yeah, I thought why not go for a change. I mean I've wore my hair curly for a while and thought it would be cool to have it straightened for today." I reached my hand up and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"I like it. It looks good." He gave me another smile.

"So, are you ready?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

"Great, lets get you down these steps then." I held on tightly to his hand as we made our way out of the house.

**McFly**

As soon as we arrived at Dougie's house, Dougie came bounding out the door and to my side of the car. He threw the door open and stuck his hand out to help me out of the car.

"Tonya!" He squealed. "I'm sooo glad you made it. Are you feeling any better? How's your cold been?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around Dougie to give him a hug as I laughed slightly at him.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Dougie. I think I'm pretty much over my cold now." He hugged me back tightly then pulled away.

"Well I'm really glad to hear that, and I'm so gad you're here. Now, let's get you inside and out of this cold." Dougie kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders as he led us into the house. Danny followed closely behind. Once inside Dougie guided me over to the couch and had me sit down. He told me that his mom and sister had already arrived and so had Gia and Tom. They were sitting on the couch beside me. Eli and Harry hadn't shown yet, and neither had many of the other guests.

"Tonya, how are you doing?" Gia asked taking my hand into hers. I looked into her eyes and saw that she just wasn't asking me about my cold, I knew that she had other meaning behind her question.

I gave her a warm smile, and said "I'm doing great." And she just nodded her head at me, understanding what I was saying. I had a feeling that this whole shower was going to be awkward. Gia shot a look at Danny that was first slightly cold, then she smiled warmly at him. He sat down beside me and placed his arm on the back of the couch. I leaned into him and took his other hand in mine. Everyone was silent a moment, then Tom broke the silence and spoke.

"So Doug, are you excited?" Dougie looked over at Tom and smiled widely at him.

"Yes I am. This is going to be one great shower. I know that. Asha's been planning it for weeks now." Almost at the mention of her name, Asha came walking into the living room. Once she saw me her eyes lit up and she came to me to give me a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" She broke away from the hug and joined Dougie on the other couch. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him tightly.

"Great!" I took a deep breath through my nose. "See, no more stuffiness." Everyone let out little laughs. "It feels so great not to be sick anymore, and to be out of the house."

"Well I'm only letting you stay as long as you stay seated and don't get worked up." Asha said giving me a look that a mother would.

I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. "I'm not a little kid Asha." I whined and that caused everyone to laugh again.

Once everyone quit laughing, Dougie's mom and sister can walking into the room. They wondered over and took a seat beside Dougie on the opposite couch. I had never met Dougie's mom or sister, so Dougie introduced them to me.

"Mum, you know Tom, Gia and Danny." Dougie's mom nodded her head and gave Tom and Gia a warm smile. Then she turned to Danny. I noticed that her smile wasn't as warm. "And this wonderful lady is Danny's wife Tonya." Once again Dougie's mom's smile returned to being warm and she leaned forward to shake my hand lightly. "Tonya this is my mother Robin."

Dougie's mother shook my hand lightly then opened her mouth to speak. "Dougie's told me a lot about you. He just gushes about you all the time. He told me about the false labor and I'm really sorry to hear about that. When I was pregnant with Jazzie I was put on bed rest too, so I can sympathize with you." I blew out some air between my lips and rolled my eyes.

"It's just horrible isn't it?" The older woman laughed and sat back in her seat.

"Yes it is. I was about to go nuts after my third week."

"Oh I know what you mean. But at least I've had Danny here to help me though it. He's been really great." She just nodded her head and shot another look at Danny, her smile starting to slide off of her face.

"Well that's good that he's taking good care of you and he's being a really good supportive husband." There was something about the way she said this that made me think she was forcing her politeness.

Yes indeed this was going to be one awkward wedding shower.

**McFly**

Halfway through the shower I was beginning to get very irritated by the looks everyone was giving Danny. I knew he caught it too, but he was trying his best not to let it get to him. He never really left my side, and while he was there I tried my best to snuggle as close to him as I could. I wanted to show people that what they saw on the television wasn't true. That Danny was faithful to me and that he would never do anything like that to me. But it didn't matter how many times I gave him a kiss, or how tightly I held his hand, they still gave him looks.

Finally Dougie asked all the guys if they wanted to go out back for a while and I nudged Danny and told him to go with them. He looked like he didn't want to go, but I just gave him a slight push. Dougie, Harry and Tom stood in the doorway and beckoned for him to come, and then finally he got up and went with them after giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned my attention back to the girls and waited until the guys left before I spoke. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't keep looking at Danny like that." Everyone just looked at me shocked.

"Like what Tonya?" Eli asked me confused. I turned and looked at her, a slight glare in my eyes.

"Like he's guilty of something. You know that Danny would never cheat on me. And you of all people Eli should know that the paparazzi love to take a situation and blow it out of proportion." She looked guilty a moment and the whole room fell silent.

Finally Gia spoke up. "You're right Tonya, we're sorry. We know that Danny didn't do anything, and we know that Sarah has tried to come between you before, but we were just worried about you. You're our best friend."

"Well Danny is my husband, and he loves me very much. Now, the next time that Danny comes in here I want you to make him feel like you don't blame him. He's been through too much lately, and he doesn't need your accusing looks making things worse." Everyone continued to look guilty and they all nodded their heads shameful. I glared around the room for just a few moments then changed my composure. "Now, I'm in some desperate need of girl talk. I've been cooped up in that damn room for too long with just Danny. I need female time." All the girls stared laughing and Eli leaned over to give me a hug.

**McFly**

By the end of the shower everyone was back to treating Danny the way they used to treat him. We were all laughing and joking around and just being merry. It finally felt good to be out of the house. Actually, the whole Sarah scandal started to slip my mind as the shower went on.

Finally by the end of the shower it was already getting late. The sun had fallen and I was beginning to get very tired. Danny noticed me nodding off and announced that we should probably head home. I groaned and told him that we didn't have to leave yet, but he just continued to stand up and pull me up. Dougie came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked us out to the car after I gave everyone hugs.

"Thanks for coming today." He said brightly and I gave him a little squeeze.

"I wouldn't have missed it. You and Asha mean a lot to me. You're both really close to me and this was a special occasion for you." Then I leaned in close to him. "And besides, I had to get out of that house." He let out a chuckle and opened my door for me.

"Well I'm glad you get some time out of the house."

"Yeah me too, maybe I can talk Danny into letting me go out more often." I shot a look at Danny over the hood of the car and he just laughed.

"Don't count on it." I just made a face at him then looked back at Dougie.

"Well at least I tried." He laughed at me then leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"You two drive safely and Asha and I will try to get over to see you sometimes this week." I nodded and he helped me into the car. He leaned in before shutting the door as Danny was starting the car and looked at Danny. "Bye and thanks for coming." Danny smiled back at him and said 'bye' too, then put the car into gear. Dougie shut my door and took a step back as we pulled out of the drive. I gave him a wave and he waved back as we pulled away.

Once we were down the road a ways I let out a yawn. Danny glanced at me then looked back at the road. "Why don't you just lay your seat back and rest." I nodded my head and reached for the handle.

"You know I think I just might. I'm really tired."

"We'll be home soon, then you and that baby can go to bed." I sat the seat back and closed my eyes. Christopher wasn't really moving around within me, and I smiled then spoke.

"I think Christopher's already ahead of you." Danny let out a little laugh, then the car fell silent. The seat was situated to where I could still see out the window, but was back far enough so that I was kind of laying down. A few minutes later I felt Danny reach over and grab my hand, bringing it to his lips.

I didn't make any movement, I just stared out the window, my eyes cracked slightly open, and I hovered somewhere between awake and asleep. My mind was beginning to rest, but I could still kind of see the street signs and lights go past us on the streets.

I felt the car come to a stop at a stop sign. Danny waited for his turn to go. My eyes flickered open when I heard a strange sound. It sounded something like screeching tires. Then after screeching tires I heard something else; car horns. The screeching got louder and so did the horns and mixed in with the both were some bright flashing lights. Above all of it, the last thing I heard was Danny yell out my name before the bright lights were right in my face, then everything went black.


	11. Haunted by the Future pt1

**A/N: wow people, the last chapter had 5 reviews which is like the most reviews to a chapter in this story lol. Yeah that excites me. Hehe. Anyways this next chapter is split up into three smaller parts. Sorry I just had to do it...anyways...all i have to say is enjoy and ...pleasedontkillme

* * *

**

**Haunted by the Future**

**Chapter 10**

The first thing I noticed was pain. There was pain everywhere. Pain in my back, pain in my legs, pain in my neck and pain in my left arm. How could I not notice pain, practically seventy five percent of my body was feeling pain. A few seconds after I felt the pain, my eyes started to flutter open, but closed quickly whenever the light came in. I let out some kind of a raspy groan, and that's when I realized my throat felt dry and a little painful.

Beside me I heard a voice. It sounded distant, but the more it spoke and the more my senses came to life, the closer it seemed to get. I could tell now that it was a man's voice, and as the muffled sounds in my ears began to decrease, I realized who the man's voice belonged to. It was Danny's voice, and he was saying my name.

"Tonya…Tonya honey are you awake." I tried once again to open my eyes, and even though the light still was bright, I managed to get my eyes open. I blinked a few times trying to get them into focus and that's when I saw Danny standing over me smiling a smile that looked like one of relief.

As I stared at him I realized that he had a few cuts and bruises on his face. I thought to my self how on earth did they get there? Did he get in a fight with someone? Or did he fall and hurt himself?

As my vision focused more and more, I was able to see past Danny and look at my surroundings. Above Danny's head I saw a ceiling. It wasn't our ceiling because it was a tile ceiling. Our ceiling at home was solid and white. I tried to move my head, but it kind of hurt, and I heard Danny say something about not moving until the doctors came in.

Doctors? Why were there doctors? Wasn't I at home? No, I couldn't be at home, that wasn't our ceiling. So if I wasn't at home that meant I was in a hospital. Hospital? No, I couldn't be. How did I get here?

Just then things started to come back to me. getting in the car to come home. Screeching tires and bright lights. No! It couldn't have been that. We were in a…I wasn't in here because… There was no way we had been in an accident.

An accident. The car hit on my side. It hit me and I was in a hospital. But why. I tried to sit up, I needed answers and that's when I realized I was in the hospital. I was pretty banged up.

I looked up again to see Danny trying to calm me down and push me back down on the bed. I didn't realize until now that I had been thrashing my arms and legs around, and that's why I was feeling so much pain.

Just then a nurse came rushing into the room and took out a needle, sticking it in my IV. Almost immediately I felt myself begin to calm down and I lay back on the bed almost in a trance. Danny sat down beside me on the bed and took my right hand into his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"I'm so sorry baby." I heard him whisper out as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. Sorry about what I thought, but I didn't have time to worry about that. Sleep was calling me, and that's where I needed to be.

**McFly**

I don't know how much longer it was, but I woke up again. This time I didn't wake up struggling. I just opened my eyes and looked around the room quietly. I tried to move my right hand, but felt that someone still had a hold of it, and I looked down to see Danny asleep with his head rested on the bed by my side. I tugged on my hand to pull it away and that must have woken Danny up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked down at me and when he realized I was awake he smiled warmly. His smile was a tired smile though. When I looked into his eyes, he just looked so tired. He hadn't shaved in a while, and it looked like he hadn't left my bedside in quite some time. That made me wonder just how long I had been there.

He brought his hand up to brush some strands of hair out of my face, then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"How are you feeling honey?" He asked. His voice sounded tired. He looked tired and sounded tired. I really wanted to hold him, and tell him to sleep. But I couldn't. I couldn't move, everything hurt and I couldn't move.

"I…" I tried to talk but even that hurt. My throat felt so dry. A nurse came into the room just a few seconds later smiling warmly at me.

"I see you've finally woken up Mrs. Jones." She said cheerily as she checked my pulse and IV and charts.

"I…" I tried to talk again, but the nurse just narrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't try to talk just yet Mrs. Jones, here…" She reached over to a glass full of ice chips and brought one out, holding it to my lips. I let the cold water slide in, wetting my mouth at first, and then swallowed it.

Deciding that it would be ok for her to put the ice cube in my mouth, she let it slide in and I closed my mouth, letting it melt then swallowed. It hurt a bit at first, but after a couple more ice cubes I began to feel better.

"No, how does that feel?" She asked again.

"I…I think….I think it feels better." My voice was horse and raspy, but I was able to talk.

"Great." She smiled widely at me and looked at Danny who had relief all over his face. "I'll just leave you two alone ok." Danny nodded his head and after shooting me small smile she left the room. I turned my attention back to Danny.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and sat back down on his chair. I looked over at him and winced when a bit of pain shot through my body. "What happened?" I managed to get out. Danny looked at me sadly and was quite a few moments before he spoke.

"We were…um…we were in a car wreck." He looked down at the bed, but I saw his eyes begin to get a little wet.

"How, what happened…" I began again. There was something Danny wasn't telling me. I knew just by the way he was acting.

"There was a drunk driver. He ran through the intersection and almost hit another car. They swerved to miss him, but not good enough. He ended up hitting their car and knocking them into us. They hit on your side." A tear fell from his eye when he looked up at me. I brought my right hand up to his face and wiped away his tears with my thumb.

"Are you ok?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a couple bumps and bruises." I felt relief when he told me this. "I think you got the worst of it, since it hit on your side." I nodded, thinking about the pain I was in. He was right.

Suddenly something occurred to me. Something wasn't right. I felt like something was missing. Danny just stared down at me, his face solemn and sad. More tears started to fall out of his eyes, and that's when my eyes went wide.

I quickly brought my hand to my stomach. It didn't feel the same. _No_ my mind screamed. _Please God no!_

"Danny." My voice was shaky. I knew in my heart that I was about to hear something I definitely didn't want to hear, but I wanted hope. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe everything was alright.

Danny just continued to stare back at me, his tears becoming harder. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. This wasn't right. Slowly Danny shook his head from side to side and my whole body went numb.

"No." I said in a breathless whisper. "No Danny you're lying. Tell me Danny, tell me the baby's ok." By now tears were beginning to form in my eyes, and Danny squeezed my hand tighter.

Danny still continued to shake his head. He tried to speak, but couldn't. After taking a breath and swallowing, he tried to speak again. "The um baby…he…he didn't make it." I let out a little sob. "The car was smashed in on you. You almost didn't make it."

Everything went silent. I didn't hear Danny anymore; I didn't hear the beeping of the machines by the bed, or the sobs that were coming out of my mouth. I lay still, trying to feel my baby kick within me. He had to be there, he just had to.

But still, I felt nothing. I felt empty, like a part of me was missing. Then once again I felt pain shoot through my body and Danny grabbed a hold of my shoulders trying to push me back on the bed.

"No!" I screamed out loud, "No Danny tell me you're lying. Tell me he's alright. Tell me Christopher is fine, that he's still in me. No! This can't be happening!" Danny pulled me into a hug and I broke down. "Why God, why?" Danny held me as racks of sobs took over my body. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, as tight as I possibly could and buried my face in his neck.

I'd wake up, and this would all be a dream. I told myself that over and over. But no, this was real. This was really happening. My baby was gone. My world was gone. Everything that I loved and care for was ripped away from me. All I wanted to do was die. Without him I felt empty.

Danny and I held each other as we both broke down. A nurse came running into the room when she heard my screams, but she just stood and watched us awkwardly as we both broke down. Silently she backed out of the room to give us some more privacy and Danny and I continued to cry in one another's arms.


	12. Haunted by the Future pt 2

-1

**McFly**

The saddest day of my life was when I had to watch that little black casket being lowered into the ground. Danny stood beside me holding onto my hand so tightly that both of our knuckles turned white. I sat in my wheelchair staring at the hole in the ground. Tears were still trickling out of my eyes, but the sobs where gone. For the past few days all I did was cry. My body hurt, my head hurt and my heart hurt. All the strength in me was gone, and to sob took strength, so all I did was sit and stare at the ground and hold tightly onto Danny with what little strength I had left. Not one moment passed in those few days and the days that followed that Danny didn't have red, puffy and bloodshot eyes. He rarely spoke to anyone, even me. But then again, I rarely spoke to anyone too.

I found out that I had a broken arm, leg, a few cracked ribs and mild head damage. I was only out for a few days, and was lucky that that was all that happened to me. However, I didn't feel very lucky. A few days after I had awoken I was released from the hospital. Danny took me home and helped me up to our room so I could rest in our bed and I happened to shoot a glance at the baby's room. The door was pulled tightly shut and it looked so dark and vacant. A pain shot through my heart when I saw it, and before I was even to the bed a fresh new set of tears and begun to flow.

All I did was lie in bed and sleep. A deep depression had come over me, and Danny tried his best to comfort me, but I wasn't speaking to anyone. Day after day he would bring food up for me to eat, and set it on the stand by the bed. The next time he would bring food he would take the tray of uneaten food away and replace it with the fresh that would soon become cold and untouched.

Eventually it got to where when I actually woke up in the morning Danny wasn't laying in bed beside me, and when I went to sleep at night he still wasn't there. I don't know where he went, or even if he was even still in the house. But he was there, every day at the same time to bring me fresh food.

A couple days after I got home Asha and Dougie came over to the house. I was lying in bed, staring at the wall like I normally did, and Danny showed them too the room. However he didn't stay, he just took off to wherever he went to during the day. Asha came to me immediately and sat beside me on the bed, taking my hand into hers. She rubbed her thumb over it as tears started to leak from her eyes. Dougie stood by awkwardly trying his best to hide his tears too.

"Danny said you aren't eating Tonya." She spoke, I heard her, but I didn't respond. I wasn't responding to anyone, even Danny.

I was too ashamed to. How could he go on talking to me after what I did? I lost our baby. I was supposed to protect him, and I lost him. I wasn't strong enough to save him and because of that our baby was dead. For that I felt that I too should die.

When I didn't even make any movement to respond to her she looked up at Dougie, giving him a worried look. He motioned her out of the way and took her spot on the bed beside me. I didn't even act like I noticed their presence at all. I just continued to stare at that same stop on the wall.

"Tonya please, talk to us. Eat something, please, just don't lie there." He was pleading with me, I could tell. But I deserved to die, I didn't deserve his worry. "Tonya we love you and care about you. Please quit doing this to yourself."

I think I heard footsteps in the hall, but my back was facing the door, so I don't know if Danny was standing there or not. Asha continued to sob as Dougie still tried to talk to me. However, after about an hour of no responses, they both gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I was alone for the rest of the day until Danny brought in food, and then went to bed.

**McFly**

The house was quite; too quiet. I guess all of that was due to the fact that Danny was asleep and it was the middle of the night. I however wasn't asleep. I slipped out of bed, the first time I had moved in quite some time now, and made my way to the bathroom. My motions were almost automatic or zombie like. My bare feet slid over the cold tile floor as I made my way to the medicine cabinet.

I made up my mind.

I needed to be punished.

This was the only way.

Inside lay my bottle of Vicodin that my doctor had given me for all the broken bones and pains. My left leg throbbed as I drug it across the floor, but I wasn't worried about that pain. There was only one pain I was wanting to get rid of. That was the pain in my heart.

Since I hadn't been eating or anything, I wasn't taking my pills either. So I had a full bottle of Vicodin all ready for me. I poured them out onto the counter and counted them. Twenty-seven. Seven was always my lucky number, maybe it would be my lucky number this time. And there was a two in front of it, so it had to be twice as lucky.

Picking up the glass beside the sink I filled it with water. I'd do this one at a time. Slowly. Maybe if I did it slowly it would be like torture. That's what I deserved. I needed to be punished for killing my baby and this was the only way I could think of doing it.

Taking the first pill into my hand I stuck it in my mouth and took a drink of water. One down, twenty-six pills to go. And that's what I did for the next ten minutes. I took one pill after another until they were all gone. One time I had to get up off of the floor to get more water, but then I sat back down and finished off the pills. By the time I took the last one I could barely see it. My mind was fuzzy and all of my senses had begun to fail me. I was in this warped reality. All of my thoughts were screaming at me, and I kept seeing headlights swirling everywhere. Voices were telling me that everything would be ok as someone came at me with these big claw cutters. Then I was in my room as I was a child. My step-father stood over me grinning madly down at me. A shiny knife was in his hand that was dripping with blood. He threw that too the floor and his hand came for my neck. I couldn't breath. I literally started to claw at my neck, but I couldn't feel the pain as I scratched at it drawing blood. The glass that was in my hand fell to the floor with a shatter and I fell back. The last thing I remember was Danny's worried face coming to me and cradling me in his arms before those same headlights came at me again and everything went black.

**McFly**

**(Third Person POV)**

"Danny?" A voice called from the door. Danny looked up to see Dougie standing there, flowers in his hands and a sad smile on his face. Dougie made his way into the room and over beside Danny. He sat the flowers on the stand beside the bed and looked down at Tonya's small body. "Have there been any change?"

Danny shook his head lightly as he held on tightly to Tonya's hand. It had been almost a month. The weather outside had turned harsh as a bad winter started to come on. The first of December had come and passed, and yet Tonya was still in the hospital. She hadn't woken up since that day, yet she was alive. Danny had found her and got her to the hospital in just enough time for them to pump her stomach before any real damage had set in. However she was in a coma and hadn't woken up since.

Every day Danny came to visit her. He sat beside her side as soon as visiting hours started, and didn't leave until they were up. He would read to her and talk to her and tell her how much he loved her, yet she still didn't wake. He was starting to lose hope. His life was a mess now. He lost his baby, and almost his wife. Danny was a broken man, and you could tell just by looking at him. His once twinkling eyes were dull and dark. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink in a month.

Eli and Gia tried to get him to go home and sleep, but he wanted to be there when she woke. Even though he was starting to lose hope, a part of him told him that she was going to wake up, and he wanted to be there for that.

"Asha's making spaghetti tonight, she told me to tell you to come over for dinner." Danny nodded his head, but Dougie knew he wasn't going to come. "I'm really sorry Danny, I wish there was something I could do." Dougie sat in the chair opposite Danny and placed his hand on Tonya's leg. She looked so small, and so weak. New tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's all my fault Doug." Danny said softly. Dougie had to think twice about what he said to actually understand. He opened his mouth to say something, but Danny spoke again. "It's my fault our baby is dead, and It's my fault Tonya almost died. I should have stayed with her. Talked to her, let her know I was there for her. But I was too busy hating and blaming myself. If only I wouldn't have pulled up so far at the stop, or maybe took the other way home."

Dougie put his hand on the mans shoulder. "Dan, it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. It was that damn drunk drivers fault, not your fault."

"But I just feel so responsible. I was supposed to protect my baby; I was supposed to protect my wife. I failed, I lost my baby, and now…if Tonya doesn't wake up…my wife." A sob escaped his mouth and he started to break down. He let go of Tonya's hand to bury his face in his hands as he completely broke down. Dougie immediately wrapped his arms around the guy and held him close as tears escaped his eyes.

"No Danny, don't blame yourself, you haven't lost Tonya yet, and it wasn't your fault your baby was killed. Please Danny, stop blaming yourself." Danny just clung on tightly to Dougie as both of the men sobbed. They cried for what seemed like forever, but then something happened.

Tonya's hand twitched. Dougie pulled away from Danny and just stared at it. He thought at first that he just saw something, but then it twitched again. Only this time it wasn't a twitch and it wasn't just her hand. It was her whole arm. It looked like she was reaching out for something; looking for something. Dougie nudged Danny's arm and Danny pulled away looking at him. He followed Dougie's gaze and saw Tonya's arm move around on the bed like it was searching for something. Suddenly he brought his hand up and grabbed a hold of hers. She held onto it tightly. Tightly. Hope filled his chest as a smile spread across his face.

The next thing he saw made his heart fill. Tonya was opening her eyes. Dougie went running out of the room to fetch a doctor when he saw this and Danny just leaned in close to his wife as she started to come around. She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room, blinking repeatedly. When her gaze finally landed on Danny a small smile broke out on her face. Then her lips started to form words. 'I love you.' Danny let out a laugh and said "I love you too!" Then leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. She just smiled as the doctors came rushing back in to check on her.


	13. So this is how the story ends

**This isn't the last chapter, but it is second to the last. I just want to give a big THANKS to everyone who has read all three of these stories and commented them. Your reviews made me feel good, and i'm so happy that all of you got as into these stories as you did. The next chapter is an Epilogue, so you can kinda know how Tonya and Danny's story 'ends'. I say 'ends' because really their story has just begun, only it's another chapter in their life. A turning point. But it is ending because this is the last story in this series. No more. Sorry, but i'm glad you like it, and I hope the epilogue gives you the perfect ending. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**

**So this is how he story ends…**

**Chapter 11**

I spent the whole month of December in therapy and rehab. At least three times a week I saw a councilor and we talked about why I blamed myself for the death of my baby. He managed to help me see that it wasn't my fault that he died, and even Danny stopped blaming himself. I made a full recovery. And with the help from my doctors my mental state was doing much better too.

The person who should have been blamed was. He is now serving life in prison, without parole. That day was the happiest day that Danny and I had since the accident.

The papers did have their time with the whole ordeal. They posted that I was a druggie and that drugs were what really killed my baby. When I read that I almost had another break down, but Danny managed to help talk me through it. I guess the papers will always be there to taunt us. They posted pictures of that night; the night of the wreck. It bothered me, but I just threw the article away and tried my best to move on.

I found out where Danny had gone too while he was gone out of the room before I tried to kill myself. He spent his days in the baby room. I found him in there, one day right after I came back from the hospital for the second time. I woke in the morning to find I was in bed alone so I got up in search of Danny.

He was sitting in the baby's room, in the rocker, staring out the window. I asked him what he was doing in there and he said he came in there to think. It helped him get over the fact that Chris was gone because it felt almost as if Chris was right there in the room. I looked around the room and felt it too. Instead of the sadness and depression I thought the room would bring, I felt happy and content. The way I felt when I was pregnant.

Danny was right.

The doctor told Danny and me to wait at least six months before we even tried for children again. We both agreed that that was a good idea, so we took extra precautions to make sure we didn't get pregnant.

Christmas came and went. It was Danny and mine's first Christmas together as a married couple. It was a really special one. He managed to get Jason, Becca and Hattie flown over and I got to spend some time with my family. It felt good to have Hattie with me. She held me in her arms and let me cry whenever I explained to her what all happened. She was such a great mother. She cried right along with me and that made me feel good.

Before we knew it January had come and the days until Asha's wedding began to tick down. Asha and Dougie had started to become very excited, and I could tell they both were nervous too. Asha was trying to make sure everything was perfect and Dougie was trying his best not to knock into anything or knock anything over.

They were quite cute.

**McFly**

January 26th finally came. The day of Asha and Dougie's wedding. Gia was so big that she looked about ready to pop and she still had about a few weeks to go yet. She was so hormonal that I went out first chance I got and found the biggest tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream I could find and shoved it down her throat. That stuff is magic I tell ya.

Asha was nervous, but she didn't seem to take in her big sisters footsteps. She actually managed to stay calm and not hyperventilate or become very nervous before the wedding. Actually she appeared calm, cool and collected the whole time.

Dougie looked so handsome in his suit. I had to pinch his cheeks. He fidgeted the whole time, but as soon as Asha walked into the room, all of his nerves went away and the only thing I saw coming from him was excitement.

I cried on that day. My baby sister and my best friend were getting married. How could I not cry.

The reception was the most beautiful time. Dougie and Asha looked so beautiful together out there on the floor dancing under the spot light. The light just sparkled off of her dress making her look like a princess. I'm sure she felt that she was one too.

Halfway through the reception Gia let out a squeal. Everyone stopped to look at her as she doubled over in pain. Beside her Tom stood, eyes wide, and staring at the ground. A puddle of water lay there, and before I knew it, Eli had thrust Keely into my hands and took off for her.

I held Keely awkwardly. She stared back at me and knew something was wrong. I hadn't held a baby since the accident, and now, standing there holding her brought back memories. I couldn't hold her anymore, so I thrust her into Danny's hands as she started to cry and ran out of the room to the bathroom where I emptied everything I had eaten.

Sorry Asha, for ruining your wedding.

About three hours later all of us gathered around Gia's bed, still in our wedding attire. Asha had her dress on and was holding the bottom of it up off the ground as she and Dougie smiled down at the newborn Fletcher twins. They both were boys, and they both looked identical to their father. Complete with matching dimples.

I stood away from the bed a bit by the wall watching everyone coo over the babies. I was happy for the couple, but for some reason I couldn't get close to the twins. Every time I would think of it, my stomach would start to get queasy and I had to take a step back. Gia offered me Kyle, but I just stared at her in horror than ran out of the room. Danny followed after me and pulled me into a hug as I broke down crying.

I should have been having Christopher around this time too.

After that day no one offered me a baby to hold. I guess they figured that I'd hold one when I was ready, and I'd be the one to make the first move. I felt really bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. They all understood.

**McFly**

Our first anniversary came, and Danny was such a sweetheart. He took me to the place we went to for our honeymoon and we spent practically the whole time on the beach in each other's arms.

I took the job to work on the Hollywood movie. Danny and I moved to America for a few months to work on it. McFly was taking a break since everyone was starting families now and hand newborns and everything to worry about. They weren't done for good, no, they had a scheduled tour coming up, but they just took a bit of time off so that they could spend some time with their families.

Around July Danny and my six months was up. We started talking about trying for kids again, but I was a bit hesitant. He didn't push me into anything, he just said that when I was ready he would be ready.

I wanted to start a family with him. But I was so afraid. I was afraid that the same thing that happened to Christopher would happen again. But I wanted to try for his sake. So I told Danny that I was ready.

After the first time I didn't get pregnant and I started to get scared again. I told Danny I was off of the pill, but really I started taking it again when we didn't get pregnant the first time. Each time we didn't get pregnant he would get sad. I told him that maybe when I took all of those pills it lowered my chances of getting pregnant. He just nodded his head sadly and I felt bad for lying to him.

The guilt did start to eat at me. I continued to lie to Danny and it wasn't until we got back home that he found out. It was November. One year since we lost our baby. We visited his gravesite, like we did almost every week, and put flowers on his grave. Once we got home we decided we wanted to take a nap because I had a headache. Danny went to fetch me some Tylenol and that's when he found it. The birth control. He put everything together and came storming into the room.

"I thought you said you quit taking birth control." He said to me. There was disappointment in his voice and a tad bit of coldness in it too.

I stared at the package that was in his hands and broke down crying. He looked at me like he was afraid I was going to lose it again and sat down beside me, pulling me into his chest and told me he was sorry. I pulled away and looked up at him with my teary eyes.

"I tried to Danny. I wanted to have another baby. But I'm not ready. I can't. Every time I think about getting pregnant I think about what happened to Christopher and I can't bare for that to happen again. I mean I do want to start a family with you now. Right now. But I can't get pregnant, I just can't."

"So what are you saying Tonya" He pulled me away and made me look at him.

"Well I've been thinking. What about…" I looked away then looked back at him. "What about adoption."

His expression was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he liked the idea or hated it. I hoped it was the first. He though a moment then a soft smile broke out on his face. "I think adoption sounds like a great idea. I want to raise children with you Tonya. Whether or not they are from our blood doesn't matter. As long as we both love the child then that's all that does. You said so yourself that blood doesn't make a family, love does. And we have enough love in us to make a family work."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I loved that man, with every bone in my body. He was perfect. He was my savior, my hero, my star and my love. He would always be.


	14. Epilogue

**So, i was going to wait, but then i decided i didn't want to. I want to thank you all again for being such great reviewers..i know i didn't like reply to you all individually, but if i had time i would have...but yeah...THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading and reviewing!**

**Another thing...once this story is finished i plan on starting a new story called 'Douglette, Three Boobs and a Betty'. It's not finished yet, but i have like almost 60 chapters written out so far. It's a Danny-ish story, but yeah i'll be posting it in a few days, so if you want to read more of my work just keep an eye out and it'll be up soon! ;D**

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 12**

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Aunt Tonya's going to have the baby before we get there!" A nine year old Keely yelled as she ran down the hospital hallway.

"We're coming Keely." Harry Judd yelled after his daughter. "We're not as young as we used to be you know."

"Hey now, we're not old either." Eli said as she readjusted a three year old Bryant on her hip and smiled down at her six year old daughter Jessa who was holding her daddy's hand.

"I know, I'm just saying we're not young like her." Harry said, smiling down at his wife. She just rolled her eyes and, looked ahead, mentally taking a head count.

"Keely, where's your brother?" Eli asked, becoming a bit worried.

"I don't know, I think he said something about going to the bathroom." Eli looked up at her husband, her eyes wide and he just smiled a reassuring smile at him and handed Jessa's hand over to her.

"I'll go find him, you go ahead." He leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Hurry up ok." Harry nodded and went off down the hall in the opposite direction in search of his son. Eli continued in the direction she was headed. Just then she saw an eight year old boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair pop out of a room and stop right in front of her daughter. He had this huge grin on his face and upon seeing the curly brunette girl, he began talking. As Eli got closer, another boy, identical to the first, popped out of the room wearing a matching grin.

Eli smiled to herself upon seeing the eight year old Fletcher twins. They looked so grown up now. Kyle had a dimple on his left cheek just like his father and Tyler had his father's brown eyes. They were, if anything, the exact copies of Tom.

As Eli approached them, both of the boys looked up at her and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Judd." They both said in unison. They did that from time to time. Typical twin things.

"Hello Kyle, hello Tyler. Both of your parents are here I assume." She smiled warmly at them and sat Bryant on the ground by her feet, grabbing his hand into hers.

"Yes. Dad's in the room talking to Uncle Doug and mum took Tia to the bathroom." Kyle answered.

"Oh ok. Well come on kids, let's go into the room." She shooed the kids inside and they all turned to enter. As soon as they stepped into the room a three year old Mackenzie wiggled her way out of her mother's arms and ran across the floor to meet Bryant. Asha, being the protective mother jumped up as soon as the little girl got out of her arms, but once she saw Eli enter the room she let out a breath of relief and sat back down.

"Has she had it yet?" Eli asked as soon as she stepped into the room. Everyone's eyes turned to look at her and they all smiled upon seeing her.

"No, mummy hasn't had the baby yet." Four year old Aiden said from his seat. He had his legs crossed and his hands clasped in his lap. He was being such a good boy. Eli looked over at him and he smiled up at her with is bright blue eyes. Eli looked over him and noticed that his clothes looked clean and neat, and his curly hair, even though it was a bit wild, was still looking quite nice. She walked over and sat down beside him as the kids took off to play.

"Are you excited Aiden?" She asked placing her arm around him and giving him a slight hug.

"A little." He replied quietly and looked down at his lap. Eli frowned at this. He didn't act excited, he acted scared.

"What's wrong Aiden?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"He's just a little worried. On the way here mum was yelling and Dad was beginning to freak out. He's just afraid there's something wrong with mum." A nine year old blonde haired, green eyed boy said as he came over to sit down beside his brother. Eli looked up at Danny and Tonya's adopted son and smiled right away. He was being such a good older brother.

"Don't worry Aiden your mother will be fine. She's just getting ready to bring your baby brother or sister into the world."

"Well I just hope she is ok." He said, and a small tear started to slide down his cheek.

"Oh come here baby." Eli said and pulled the little boy into her lap. "Don't cry everything is alright. This is supposed to be a happy moment. You're supposed to be excited."

"I know, but I'm still worried about her." He sniffled, trying to hold back his tears.

"Well don't worry ok. In just a few minutes your mommy will be fine and you can go in to see her."

"Promise?" The little boy said and looked up at her with a runny nose and teary eyes.

"Promise." She smiled reassuringly back at him, and a wide grin broke out on his face. "Now, you go play with the others ok. And don't worry about your mom." The little boy nodded his head and hopped off her lap, then went to join the rest of the kids with his brother to play. Eli got up and made her way over to the rest of the adults.

"Have you heard anything yet?" She asked as she took a seat next to Tom and across from Asha.

"Well she's in delivery now. She's doing fine and Danny's in there with her now."

"I can't wait to see what they're going to have." Eli said excitedly.

"Me too. I hope it's a girl, so I can have a little niece." Dougie said excitedly.

"So when are you and Asha going to have more kids?" Tom said to Dougie, shooting him a playful smile.

"Uh, I think that one's enough." Asha said and Dougie looked a little sad for a moment.

"Aw, Asha, come on." He pouted and she just patted his hand and turned to look at him.

"If you want to have more children, then I advise you to figure out a way to have them yourself." She smiled widely at him and he just looked away pouting. Everyone laughed at his face as Asha leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Just then Harry and Gia both walked into the room and the kids took off to play with the others. Harry came over and took a seat next to Eli, kissing her on the cheek, as Gia sat down next to Tom and he put his arm around her.

"He was in the bathroom." Harry said upon seeing Eli's look.

"Well did you tell him off for running off like that?" She asked giving him a mother's look.

"Yes, and he promised not to do it again." Eli nodded her head and settled back into his arm.

"So she still hasn't had it yet?" Gia asked as soon as everyone was silent.

"No not yet, but I hope Danny comes in soon. I'm getting really excited." Eli said and looked at the door. She frowned when she didn't see anyone there.

"Babies come when they're ready. You can't rush them." Gia said cheerily and Asha and Eli nodded their heads in agreement.

"I swear when Jessa was born, that girl took forever. Now, whenever I try to get her to clean her room, that takes her forever. She likes to do [ieverything[/i in her own time. We're going to have a problem with that girl when she grows up." Harry nodded his head in agreement beside his wife.

"Well Mackenzie's only three, and she's so hard to keep track of. One minutes she's beside me, the next she all over the place. That girl has got some major energy." Everyone laughed at the look on Asha's face.

"Kyle and Tyler love to do boy things. I swear the other day they put on their nice clothing and went outside, within three minutes they were covered in mud from head to toe. They're going to be a handful I can tell. And we're going to go through so much clothing because of them." Tom said widening his eyes.

"Can you believe how grown up the kids are. I swear it feels like just the other day I was giving birth to Keely." Eli said as all of the adults looked over at the group of ten kids all playing happily together.

"I know time sure does fly when you have kids. Sometimes I wish I could just freeze them like they are now and keep them forever this way." Gia said grabbing a hold of Toms and hand squeezing it.

"I know Mackenzie is growing up so fast. Here for too long she's not going to be Daddy's little girl anymore. She's going to be Daddy's young lady." Dougie looked over at his little girl as she talked excitedly to Bryant. "Hey there Judd, you keep your boy away from my daughter you hear." Dougie said playfully and Harry just looked back at him, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"You keep your ball of energy away from my son. He's been a good boy so far, I don't want any of her energy to rub off on him and make him a little rascal." Everyone laughed as they said this, and they looked back at the children.

Keely and Jacob were setting away from the younger kids talking to one another. They were quite close friends. Even though Jacob was four whenever Danny and Tonya adopted him, the two acted like they had known each other since birth. In school they always sat with each other, and did their homework together every day.

"Now those two are going to be a handful when they grow up." Harry said, nodding his head in Keely and Jacob's direction. The rest of the adults nodded in agreement.

"I can see young love right now." Eli said clasping her hands together in front of her and looking at them dreamily.

"Oh no, my daughter is not in love. She's only nine, and she's defiantly not getting a boyfriend until she's thirty." Harry said all fatherly. Eli just laughed at him and grabbed his hand.

"You can't put an age on love Harry. Whenever she falls in love: that will be the right time." Harry didn't look happy at this, but Eli just rubbed her hand over his leg to make him feel better.

"Well she's not dating until she's sixteen." He said grumpily and looked down. That caused the adults to burst out laughing again.

Just then they heard Aiden shout out 'Daddy' and start running towards they door. Everyone looked up to see a beaming Danny standing there. Once he stepped into the room everyone stood up and gathered around him asking a bunch of questions all at once.

"Everyone, everyone!" Danny shouted out trying to calm them all. "One at a time, I can only answer you one at a time."

"Fine me then!" Aiden said before anyone one else could. His dad was holding him in his arms and Aiden had his hands wrapped around his neck. "Is mummy alright?" He asked looking a little worried.

"Mummy's fine. She's resting right now." He smiled down at his little boy, and watched as the boy let out a breath of relief.

"Dad, what did she have? Do I have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Jacob asked excitedly beside his father.

"Well Jacob, you have…"He paused, looking around at everyone's faces. "A baby sister!" Everyone cheered and Jacob jumped up and down in excitement.

"See Keely, I told you it was a girl." He turned to the brunette girl. She just rolled her brown eyes and smiled at him.

"What did you name her Danny?" Eli asked.

"Well we didn't name her yet. We want Jacob and Aiden to help us name her."

"Oh, when can we see Mummy?" Aiden asked excitedly.

"Well I came out here to get you and your brother. We'll go back in just a second ok." He smiled down at the boy and he nodded his head.

"Tell Tonya that we're proud of her." Dougie said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement."

"I'll do that." Danny replied and grabbed his nine year old by the hand. "Come on boys, let's go see your mother and baby sister."

"Yay!" Aiden cheered, and they moved out of the room.

**McFly**

As soon as they set foot in Tonya's room, Aiden was running to his mother's bedside and climbing up at the foot of her bed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Are you alright?" Tonya looked up from the little pink bundle she was holding in her arms and smiled at her four year old son.

"I'm great Aiden. Just a little sore, but I'm doing great." The little boy looked really relieved and hugged his mother's legs.

"I was so worried about you."

"Well you don't have to worry now. I'm just fine." Aiden looked up at his mother as Jacob came to the side of Tonya's bed.

"I'm glad to see you're ok mum. Aiden was very worried about you." He hugged his mother lightly, being careful not to squish the bundle in her arms. His father came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder as they both stared at the tiny baby.

"This, Jacob and Aiden, is your little sister." She held the baby up so that everyone could see her. Aiden smiled and stared back at her intently as Jacob beamed at her.

"She's beautiful mum!" Jacob said proudly and Danny's chest grew with pride.

"Yeah, bu-t-ful!" Aiden enunciated and everyone laughed.

"What are you naming her mum?" He climbed up onto the bed and sat on the side.  
Aiden perched himself happily on her legs and looked up at her.

"Well we haven't chosen a name yet. We want you boys to help us name her."

Aiden perked up. "Oh I know, how about Big Bird." Danny and Tonya laughed at their four year old and Jacob shook his head.

"You can't name her Big Bird Aiden. That's not a girls name." Jacob rolled his eyes and Aiden looked sad. Danny picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"It was a good idea Aiden, but I don't think she looks like a Big Bird. For one she's not yellow." Aiden let out a giggle and nodded his head at his father. Tonya just watched her three men interact with a smile on her face.

"Well how about you Jacob, do you have a name?" The little blonde haired boy thought a moment.

"How about Ava?" Tonya and Danny looked at each other. A small smiled danced on Danny's lips and he gave his shoulders a little shrug. Tonya looked back at him and raised her eyebrows. Silently they communicated with one another.

"I think Ava sounds great." Danny said and Jacob beamed.

"Yeah me too. How about Ava Christine Jones."

"Christine?" Danny questioned.

"My mother." She smiled back a him and Danny nodded.

"Ava Christine Jones it is then." And the happy family gathered around the little bundle.

**McFly**

Danny wheeled Tonya out into the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Jacob and Aiden stood on either side of their mother beaming widely like big brothers. As soon as they came through the door everyone gathered around them trying to get a peak.

"What did you name her uncle Danny?" Keely asked beaming up at Danny.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Ava Christine Jones." At the mention of her name, the little girl let out a small cry. Everyone 'awed' and smiled happily down at her.

"She's beautiful Tonya." Dougie said and Tonya looked up at his face. He was beaming almost as widely as Danny.

"Yeah she is." Eli agreed and Tonya took the time to look around the room at all 17 faces smiling back at her.

"Just like her mother." A deep Bolton voice said by her ear and Tonya looked over to see a beaming Danny. She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her, then looked down at their little girl; down at their little world.


	15. AN about new story

Hey everyone I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but I just wanted to let you know that my new story is up. It's called 'Douglette, Three Boobs and a Betty'. Don't let the title scare you away, it really is good. So just click on my name and it should be there in my profile. You may like it…it' really is pretty good! Thanks again to everyone!

.CHEESE.


End file.
